


Radiant Hearts: (Priam x Robin) Fire Emblem Awakening

by Indieflowers88



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Childbirth, Childhood, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Characters, Married Couple, Parent Death, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indieflowers88/pseuds/Indieflowers88
Summary: Robin didn't expect to fall for the blue haired descendant of the radiant hero. She never expected to see a side of him that he rarely ever showed. But then again love does surprise us. Watch Priam and Robin get through the many challenges that they will face as friends and then a couple.





	1. Chapter one: Love at First Fight

The first moment I had met her I had underestimated her. 

I focused on the straw filled dummy as my sword easily slashed through the flimsy thing. I panted slightly the heat wave making the air almost un-breathable. I continued any ways one goal in mind. 

I had to improve. 

It had only been around a month since the fiery white haired technician had….. defeated me in battle. Instead of dealing a final blow she offered a spot in her army for me along with my battle companions. I remember telling her that I would join in her mission but that I preferred to be left alone. She grudgingly submitted to my wishes only contacting me to notify me if I was on the battle front that day or if I had hunting duty or a meeting to attend with Chrom. Who I had actually become pretty decent friends with over the past month. 

I swung my sword and decapitated a wooden dummy the sword giving little to no resistance from my trained muscles. I lightly panted as I continued my sword play. Retracing countless battle styles and foot work that I had drilled into myself over and over again. I felt frustration take hold as I noticed my stance being off and my sword work was sloppy.  
It’s because I can’t get that darn woman out of my head. 

Out of all my years of fighting I had never faced this dilemma. I had rarely ever been d-defeated.

My first impression of her was quite terrifying if I remember correctly. She had a fire in her magenta eyes that shone when she fought while her white flowing mane of unruly ringlettes made her a sight to be reckoned with. 

I remember her foot work with a sword was like a dance all in itself, it was graceful and deadly that held a sense of hope and ferocity that a rare few of my best masters possessed. She obtained a dace that I was clearly out matched in. But it was afterwards that had me stunned the most. Along with it being the root of my frustration. 

This stunning goddess warrior of light, was a complete child. 

She wasn’t young either, no, she was a grown woman and yet she still held a sense of childish impulses. She was an extremely perky person and was overly loud. I had actually seen her around camp many a time bouncing on her bare feet in joy and screaming from happiness. She was usually seen with a shy pink haired dancer, drooling over romance novels with the overly perfect and organized Pegasus rider, or making sweets with the ginger haired thief who continually raided the kitchen in search of sugar. 

She was also the biggest book worm I had ever encountered in all my travels. On our week off I observed that she didn’t leave her tent for a full three days because of a series that she couldn’t “put down” she had to be dragged out of her tent by Chorm because she was so invested. Not to mention she was constantly chattering and laughing. In a sense I think realizing this made me even more intimidated by her than our first meeting. 

Not to mention strategy meetings with her where the most intense and awe-inspiring events of the whole army. It was only around these times that I saw that warrior who had beaten me with her crafty ways of surprising the enemy and saving as many lives as possible her clever tricks that made me hold the deepest admiration for the girl.

Of course I had also observed her training as well. Which was mostly her explaining new techniques to her sparring partner than the girl actually training. And when she did finally get time to train she was always distracted in some way, be it through someone coming to fetch her or herself becoming distracted with another matter that required her expertise in strategy. 

That was also a huge frustration. 

How did this woman beat me?

I had trained my whole life to defeat strong opponents. To surpass even the mightiest solder and I was defeated by this sugar plum pixie of a woman. I had only seen a rare handful of the moments from her proving that she was the actual warrior I had been defeated by. Those moments usually were when she was practicing by herself at night and when she was in a battle meeting. Only then did she hold a respect and a maturity to herself that I had only encountered with three people in my lifetime and it was truly mesmerizing. 

I completely tore open the straw dummy my body not even phased by the work out. I took a few cleansing breaths trying to get rid of the feelings I harbored. I had learned the hard way that fighting fueled by anger was never the right way to battle someone. I shook out my toned muscles and went to go get some logs for my next work out. I might as well cut fire wood and hone my skills. 

With a few swings I easily sliced the wood into three’s. I continued my work out hoping to get a few extra minutes. 

The group should be getting back from there raid soon and I had full intention of leaving before it got noisy and crowded. My bare chest heaved a huge sigh I continued in the blasted heat. 

“Hello, Priam. More swordplay?”

I paused as I could instantly recognize that sing song voice. I glanced over to find that the white haired technician was happily sitting on the edge of the practice area her feet dangling and swaying as she had a worn smile on her face. 

I internally heaved a huge sigh and warned, “Stay back-this is a real blade I'm training with.” I let out a few grunts as I swung the blade with expert precision. “Hyeah! Ho! Hyuh!”

I heard the bubbly girl clap and whistle as she stated. “Amazing! You cut the log into perfect thirds, all without touching a branch!” 

I gathered the wood up and set up another log. I was about to strike again but felt the sensation of intense eyes on me.

I guess I should have expected this. I set my blade down and gave my full attention to the curly haired girl. 

“Did you need something?” I asked. 

I was a little put off that she was being both a physical and mental distraction today. Now that my full attention was on her I realized that she had taken off her clunky jacket and was in a tank top her mane of curly white hair flowing past her shoulders. I avoided my gaze from her well, assets, slightly uncomfortable. 

She gave me a bright smile and stated seriously. “We're about to drill some group formations while were still fresh from the raid. Care to join us?” Her head tilted to the side ever so slightly having more of her starlight hair fall into view. Her deep purple eyes held such a light to them that possessed both maturity and a childlike mischief. Her bright smile fazing me for a second. 

That was another problem I faced. 

She was stunning. 

I instantly avoided eye contact and recited. “I seek the strength of the single warrior, the indomitable lone wolf. It is my goal to stand as the mightiest of all rivals on the battlefield. I have no need for parade-ground quadrilles. I told you before I fight alone.” I waved my hand at her and was about to continue. 

I saw her don an interesting expression. As she got up from her seat. She walked up to me and with a very sweet and honest expression explained very matter of fact. “I admire any soldier who wants to make themselves stronger.” I felt some of the frustrating ebb away as she continued. 

“However,” I felt my mood drop, “my duty is to build our fighting force into a cohesive and effective unit. And that means, mister lone wolf, that it would be good for both you and the rest of the army.” She lightly added her arms across her chest now. 

She’s surprisingly relaxed around me to day. Usually she was as energetic as a fire work. 

I looked at the small girl finally getting a good look at her. She had dozens upon dozens of scars across her arms and body each one running pretty thick. The scars on her fair skin telling me she was a very seasoned warrior or a complete reckless risk taker. 

One scar was actually marring her face that was usually covered by her chaotic hair. Her hands bore the signs of hard work and calluses, grime and dirt had stained her fingernails. Her right hand actually was completely wrapped each finger wrapped tightly. Her feet were also wrapped under those thick boots of hers. I also noticed how toned her whole body was for being so small but how it still held a soft curviness that had me fooled from afar. 

It was foolish of me to assume she wasn’t a hard worker. 

I was nearly tempted to take her up on that offer just out of respect but knew I would only burden her little exercise and grow bored with the basic tactics that I have learned thousands of times. 

I drew my attention away from the girl and repeated. “I've no desire to denigrate your work. So long as I may follow my own path I have no need for unnecessary activities.”  
I went to splash some water on my face and hung up my sword knowing that I should at least try to talk with her even if it was just out of respect. 

“Well, individual strength IS important... Perhaps I should train solo more often.” She leaned on one of the threes near the bucket of water I had set up. 

She would probably benefit more from training alone. With no one to distract her. I splashed my face and started to wash away some of the sweat when I announced. 

“Anyone who dares step onto a battlefield needs to be physically ready.” I felt my passion for the sword flare a little bit as I remembered what my masters have all taught me and how physical health was one of the most important things to be concerned with. 

I was about to continue when I heard the albino woman interrupt and excitedly suggest. “Then perhaps you should provide me with some training?”  
I was stunned at the thought. She was asking practice from me? She waited patiently for my response I stood frozen. 

She giggled a little apparently at my expression as I replied quickly “You are asking to be my pupil?”

I saw the sweet girl shrug and smile as she argued. “Well, why not? Everyone agrees your martial prowess is second to none.”

Well, second to you. 

I straightened my posture as I thought about what I would be signing up for. Endless hours of her chattering and working on her sword play. A never-ending stream of her questions. Bottomless hours of work and having to deal with her chummy atmosphere. Days of having her sugary sweet presence in my training sessions. 

I guess it wouldn’t be too bad.  
“Very well. You may join my training sessions. I will provide occasional guidance.” I muttered the last part. At least I would be able to evaluate her battle strategy.

I watched as she instantly went off like a firework and cheered. I could tell the girl was wanting to embrace me but thought better of it as she smiled and awkwardly patted my bare shoulder.

She was kind of a funny one wasn’t she?

I watched the cute albino hurriedly grabbed her coat and wave as she left shouting back. “Then I look forward to our first lesson, Master Priam.” She shot me a wink as her teasing tone echoed through the empty practice area. I watched as she left a slight skip to her step. The hurricane of a woman leaving the ring emptier than when she had left. 

I felt a blush trail up my face at the word master. 

I blushed harder as I realized what I had just signed myself up for. 

I should really stop underestimating her.


	2. Chapter two: Training Begins

She was late. 

I sighed and continued polishing a rare sword that had been made for me by a dear companion the blade slightly chipped from the last battle. 

I heard a huge bang of wood hitting wood and hurried footsteps echo across the room as the albino haired girl ran straight into the practice area the girl panting and shouting. “I’m here! I’m sorry! So late!” 

I rolled my eyes and jumped from the ledge of the practice arena putting the brave sword away as the panting girl caught her breath. 

“Master Priam, would you consent to some fencing lessons today?” I turned my head to the sweet voice the small and flustered girl catching her breath. 

I wonder if she ran the whole way here from the war tent. 

This had been the second week I had taken the girl up on fencing and sword play. She had improved greatly but sadly she had a very tough time arriving on time to lessons. 

I continued cleaning a one of my most used swords making sure that it shown in the morning light. 

“Only if you stop this "Master" nonsense. Just Priam is fine. We are equals and should be addressed as such.” 

I got up grabbing another one of the blades I had finished cleaning and handed it to the short frazzled girl. She fixed some of her armor meant for sword training, since the usual outfit she wore wouldn’t do well for just sword play. 

“Oh, and here I thought you'd like that...” I saw her awkwardly fumble a little more as she composed herself and stated. “Very well, Priam.” 

She smiled at saying my name. One of her quirky looks crossing her face and finished “Where do we start?” 

The sword fell into her hands as she slightly fumbled with the blade. I rolled my eyes used to the clumsiness. She gave me a sheepish smile and firmly held the seethed blade.   
“With your weapon. Unsheathe it. Admire it. See how it glints.” I admired my own blade watching the light bounce off it as it was in perfect care. I glanced over at the girl who was staring at me and then gave me a frantic look as she speedily unsheathed the blade she had in her own hands. I internally sighed and wondered why I was doing this in the first place again. 

“A sword is not some crude implement to be waved about like a party favor...” I directed a pointed glance her way as she flushed from embarrassment a little bit. I held my sword out as I gave a defensive stance with the blade. “We must draw upon the ambient energies that infuse the air to guide the blade.”

She nodded and clarified. “Ambient energies? Err, you're not talking about magic, are you?” She had a hopeful tone in her voice at the thought of magic. I smirked and gladly explained. 

“No. I speak of something else. It is difficult to grasp at first, but as you train, you can feel this energy begin to flow. That is, IF you prepare your mind. You must remove all barriers to self-knowledge.” 

I knew that this was going to be the most difficult lesson she would have to learn so I thought we should try to overcome it first. She had a good head on her shoulders but somethings she over analyzed things. 

I found it was only during the thick of war fare that she was able to reach this head space where she could truly connect with her steel. She needed to learn to define that feeling and learn to access it on her own will if she wanted to become a better swordswomen. 

I smirked at the shocked look that crossed her face she stuttered and argued “What? But...I'm not sure if that's even possible in my case!” She nearly shouted. 

I looked at her unamused as I explained. “Everyone has the power to guide and manipulate these forces. Even you.” I saw her head perk up a little as I finished. “But only if you follow my guidance and commit yourself to your training. Much like your other weapon training, you are going to have to work hard and focus, concentrate.” 

“I was afraid you would say that.” I watched as she mulled the idea over a little the girl methodically taking a cleansing breath. 

I saw her eyes focus and her stance strengthen as I was reminded of that untamable fire I had seen the first day I saw her. 

She gave me a confident look and replied “I will try. With everything I am, I will try.”

I felt my heart skip a beat at the girl’s phrase. 

She truly was an amazing woman. 

I smiled and gripped my sword with the same passion burning as I answered. “Then you are ready for the first step.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Make sure to leave a comment I hope you are enjoying this so far.


	3. Chapter Three: Brain and Brawn

“I do not understand the significance of going on a tedious shopping trip. When I could be sharpening and honing my battle prowess.”

I stood in front of the now familiar hero as he donned a stoic look that I now knew from countless training session meant that he didn’t want to do this. 

I flashed him a cheery smile and stated “Stop with the fancy words and just enjoy this! It’s vital for a person to have a break! We are on shopping duty today. Now come on there will be plenty of time to practice when you get back!” I watched as he seethed his sword and grudgingly followed me. 

I had been around two months since had taken me on as my pupil. It was a lot of fun, surprisingly. I had endured harsh training before and had expected them to be much like those but he was actually a very gentle but intense teacher and was better at explaining things than Fredrick. I’ll give him that much. 

I still felt a little bit worried that he had only seemed to have made friends with Chrom and me within the army though. I mean he was a very skilled swordsman and it would be beneficial to both him and others to learn some of the skills he possesses. 

Priam instantly would become silent and grouchy whenever I tried to force him to socialize. Honestly it confused the daylights out of me because he wasn’t no “strong and silent” type if you ask me. There was more than one occasion that he chattered my ear off about sword play and battle tactics but then would regain his composure and continued to be quiet to my dismay.

I actually enjoyed the stoic man’s company a lot. He was very resourceful and he knew all about his craft. It was inspiring really to watch him talk about what he was passionate about. Even though it was rare to get him on one of his beautiful tangents.

It also didn’t help that I kind of liked Priam. He was different from other guys I had met. I actually wasn’t even interested in love or relationships for a time being until I met Priam. There was just something about him that made me calm. He somehow always made me happy. It was only a bonus he was built like a Demigod under all those layers of armor.  
I shook my head from my train of thought realizing I was staring at said person a little too much. He chuckled as I did so. I felt a light blush run up my face at the thought of being caught. 

I had already sent a small team of regular foot solders ahead so that they were already waiting for us at the town. I started journeying on the warn dirt road to the town the huge soldier joining me as the two of us started our walk in silence to my unease. 

“I’ve heard a lot about this town actually it’s supposed to be pretty rich in resources that we need. So we might be picking up a lot of medicinal herbs and weaponry. So I thought you being an expert black smith basically that it would benefit having you come with me.” I explained. 

I saw his eyes brighten a little as he stated “I see sound reason to that.” 

I smiled at the sort of compliment as I glanced at the other items on the list that Cordelia had given me. That girl was a godsend when it came to organizing. Cordelia was also one of my closest friends in the army along with Olivia and Gaius when he wasn’t stuffing his face with candy. 

We fell into another silence as we walked. It had been so awkward to get use to the silence with Priam the first few weeks. Not to mention ever since I had woken up in that field I couldn’t stand silence. I resented it actually. Even though I couldn’t remember why all I remember was the resentment I had whenever I was alone and it was dead quiet. It wasn’t until I had confessed my fear of silence to Olivia that she had helped me with it. 

But with Priam it was now comforting. As strange as it sounded. I felt more at peace than anything else when I was near him. It was a strange thing that I enjoyed most about his company. I didn’t have to try to impress him or show my worth because he already kind of knew it, as ridicules as that sounds. 

I felt my worn arch fire tome thump against my legs as I hauled and empty book bag and had my list in hand. I was also excited to go and see what scrolls and tomes they had available here. 

“What is this town called?” his deep voice interrupted my train of thought as I went and dug through my empty book bag to find the map that Chrom had given me. 

I handed Priam the list as I dug through all the pockets and finally found the map. “It’s a town called Daelsground, I’ve never been to it but Gaius says it has some of the best pastry shops in all of Ylisse.” 

He smiled at the thought and gave me back the list. I accepted it and flashed him another smile excited to see the town and get to the book store.

“Why did you bring that bag?” Priam awkwardly asked the tall navy haired man blushing slightly. 

“Oh, I’m going to fill it with books. I was actually just thinking that. I guess all that training put us on the same thought process.” I giggled as he smiled slightly.  
“You know your sword play has improved incredibly. Even though you just recently changed into dark filer class.” He added. 

I beamed a little as I noted “yeah I’ve been noticing! All your tips have been a complete help on the battle field. And my muscles have been getting less sore!” 

“Good it means we can make the training sessions a more strenuous.” 

I groaned as I shouted “come on have a heart!” 

He shot me a sly smile as I giggled a little. It was times like these that made me breathless with him.

I heard the roar of the town in the distance. “We’re close!” 

I smiled in wonder as I saw the huge town. It was full of people bustling and had small stores or food stalls everywhere. From desserts to meat pies. I smiled in awe. I have never been to a place like this. 

I gave an excited sequel as Priam looked at the scene below slightly impressed. 

I grabbed his rough hand his surprised expression evident as I shouted.

“Let’s go!” he followed along as I tried to find the nearest book store. We had some time to kill before we needed to pick up our orders and I hadn’t gone shopping in months so I had cash to burn besides I bet the bookstore was huge! I stared in wonder at how colorful the town looked children running past the two of us flowers strewn in their hair. 

I finally let go of Priam’s hand and skipped around the street. Most of what I had known was the army camps and Chrom’s home since I had woken up in that field. It was very rare that I went to a town. Since literally everyone at camp always needed my help or advice. Not to mention I tend to get a little carried away when I got excited. 

The two of us spent some time finding places and enjoying the sights of the town. Priam stayed surprisingly quiet through most of it which I found a little odd. 

“This town reminds me of my home town a little.” I heard Praim say out of nowhere. I was mid bite into a thing called a croquet as he smiled lightly and continued. “The size of it at least.”

He took a bite of his as I swallowed the bite of food and asked “What else is your home town like?” 

He smiled a little as he revisited “Well it’s never boring, someone was always causing trouble there. It’s most known for its farming and mercenaries. My mother lived her whole life there and even worked for a few royals as hired help. She was one of the best swordsmen I had ever seen. She inspired me to become a better warrior and to travel down the path of the sword. I don’t know how she managed to raise me by herself.” 

I smiled at the thought. “That must have been great.” 

“Yeah it was just her, me and my sisters and of course the whole village. We looked out for one another.” His eyes shone with past memories and his voice was soft. “Just like this army of yours and Chrom’s.” 

I smiled as I saw him smirk and look over at me his rare lopsided grin and bright eyes sent my heart into a panic. 

Why did he have so be so handsome? 

Something sparkly caught my eyes as I looked across the square to see a jewelry shop. Beautiful gems could be seen from inside the shop each one glittering and stunning. Cordelia and Olivia were obsessed with jewelry the two of them romanticizing about the perfect necklace or the dream ring. 

Henry had given Olivia a beautiful ring that had been passed down through his family and a simple one so that she could switch between the two during battles. Cordelia was still looking for her perfect guy much like me. 

I on the other hand hadn’t given much thought on jewelry. I didn’t see much of a point but I do admit they are pretty to look at. Maybe I could come around someday. 

“Do you like something in that shop?” Priam’s voice brought me back down to earth as I shook my head and made up an excuse. 

“Nah, I just got distracted. I’m horrible when it comes to something shiny.” 

I stood up bouncing on my feet a little and excitedly asked. “Okay ready to go to the book store?” 

I saw him cringe a little as I laughed loudly and took a head start to the bookshop that was down the street. I had learned through training lessons that Priam was more of a man of action and didn’t get much out of books unless they demonstrated a sword tactic and gave a diagram. But to me I loved books. They had been the only thing I had understood right off the bat when I woke up.

There was just something about sitting alone in a room surrounded by the bustle of the army outside my tent as I flipped though a good book with tea.  
I giggled as I remembered taking a book to the baths with me at one point because I couldn’t put it down.

I marched straight into the books shop the place filled with scrolls and tomes, recipe books, novels, and battle tactics strewn all over the place. I wanted to start crying. I felt a giddy energy bounce in my feet as I dashed down a random isle. 

Priam looked a tad uncomfortable as he tapped me on the shoulder and said. “Robin, I’m going to go out for a couple of minutes I’ll be right back.”

I nodded and waved him away honestly not really paying much attention to him at the moment. I watched as he left the shop and to his word, he came back and went straight to the battle scroll area. 

By the end of our bookstore visit I had acquired eight books on strategy that focused on the radiant dawn wars, a baking book for Gaius, six novels, all part of a series, four romance novels to share with Cordelia, a guide for plant care, an art history book that I had been trying to track down for months, a book on basic blacksmithing, another book on Pegasus care, and around ten arms scrolls. I was very happy, and these weren’t even getting to the tomes yet!

Priam stared in awe at my immense pile of documents as the cashier looked less impressed as she told me the damage. I gladly paid her my salary that Chrom had given me.  
I stuffed as many of the books as I could into my bag as Priam bought a single book on swordplay with detailed diagrams and battle positions drawn in almost every page. Maybe he was more of a visual learner? 

He gave my book bag a once over a few scrolls spilling from it but I had managed to fit everything. I also made sure to order all the tomes we would need. The store manager thanked me for the business and said they would get them together by the end of the day. I smiled happily and told them my team would pick them up.

“Give me some of the books to carry.” I looked up and saw that he was making that certain face that I knew too well. It was the face he made when he knew I bit off more than I could chew. I sighed and had him carry a majority of the books which he put into his knapsack and slung over his shoulder. 

“No wonder you are so strong.” He mused as we both walked out of the bookstore. 

I lightly slapped him and pouted. “I have an addiction okay.” 

“Well that’s good to know I don’t know how you would justify buying this many books otherwise.” I heard him quip back. I looked behind me and smiled at the teasing. 

“Okay now something you are going to like!” I cheered. I gestured to the blacksmiths and saw Priam’s eyes light up like a child’s. 

It was strange to see Priam this ecstatic he babbled and chattered on about every sword while we were in there and what to look for in one. He looked like Gaius in a candy shop. I smiled as I saw his passion flare in his eyes as he held a perfectly balanced sword. He got into detail about what to look for and what kind of craftsmanship worked for each type of battle field. 

I placed an order in for the amount of weapons we needed since we always kept breaking them. 

I had decided on buying a beautiful lance. I had never tried lances before and since I had just entered into the dark flier class I decided I wanted to work with them more. So I picked one out that would be light and effective. It was actually quite beautiful as well and was very light and easy to carry. 

I was actually excited that I would officially start training with the dark filer Pegasus now and be taking more lessons from Sumia and Cordelia. Sadly sword lessons with Priam would have to be not as frequent but I think I could manage. 

I saw Priam drop an armload of weapons in front of the cashier. I started out right laughing. 

“And you say I have an addiction!” 

We both left arms full of weapons the team of guys I had sent in advance were more than happy to relax at the town a little more and bring the order of new weapons in once they were made. 

This was a perfect day. I thought to myself. The sun was starting to set a little as the two of us wondered back to camp. I glanced over at the man walking next to me. His dark blue hair was messy and sunlight danced through it his stubbly chin making him seem more roughish than heroic. 

I watched as he suddenly shuffled through his knapsack. Curiosity took over me as I saw him pull out a small black box. “I’m not the best as discerning women’s jewelry but I figured that you would like this.” 

I held the little black box as he glanced away from me and added. “This is a thank you for the visit to the black smith.” 

I swallowed nervously as I opened the box. I felt my jaw drop. It was a beautiful necklace. The whole chain was rose gold and held two butterfly wings on it each wing decorated with pink jewels. 

I wasn’t one to be stunned by jewelry but, this took my breath away. 

I felt my mind clumsily try to come up with something only to sputter out a decent thank you. I blushed as I added, “No one had ever bought me anything like this.” I saw him give me a satisfied look as I felt my cheeks hurt from smiling. 

We walked the rest of the way home in comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave me some feedback and I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter Four: What do you live for?

"Ow, ow, ow." I instantly stopped what I was doing as I looked up at the albino woman. She took a deep breath and chuckled a little as she teased.

"Sorry I'm a wimp when it comes to pain." I continued wrapping her leg as she stayed silent. Her hood pulled clear up and her baggy jacket completely engulfing her.

The two of us had been paired up in battle recently so I had grown used to bandaging the young girl. What perturbed me was that lately I had started to grow attached to her. Unlike any other pupil I had taken up before me. It was slightly frustrating.

The bustle of the healer's tent made it tricky to talk to her. During the last battle in a foolish act she had put herself in front of an attack meant for a young mage named Ricken.

"Robin. I'm so sorry!" I looked over to find the small ginger mage still giving apologies.

Robin just brushed them off the girl giving Ricken a friendly smile as the poor boy looked miserable. I finished bandaging her leg and glanced at the true injury that she was trying to hide. She had gotten nicked on the waist. She was going to lose blood fast if it didn't get attention.

"Ricken," the small boy squeaked as I addressed him. I rolled my sleeve up and stated in the matter of fact. "I got her under control, it was her choice, don't worry about Robin. Got and check on Nowi and see how she's doing." The young boy glanced away from me and nodded the boy running off and checking on his manakete girlfriend.

I looked over at Robin to find her face lose that gentle warmth as she looked ashen and pale.

I sat in front of her and looked her in the eye. She gave me a small pained smile as she weakly mumbled. "Well I guess I can't get worse."

My heart instantly clenched at how much pain my pupil was in.

"I'll go find one of the healers." I started to put the gaze and bandages away as was about to go find lissa or Maribelle to handle the injury.

"Priam, can you do it?" I froze at the notion. She gave me a pitiful look as she tightened her hodl around her jacket.

"Please I don't want to worry anyone. Besides Mariblle would just give me a lecture. And Lissa will tell Chrom that I got injured. He already thinks it's a bad idea for me to be out on the field. I don't need this to be added to the list of reasons. If I'm not on that field with my friends someone could get left behind or hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something like that happened." I stared deep into her purple eyes her resolve clear as I sighed. I nodded solemnly.

She laid on her side as I asked for a screen to be brought. I felt slightly embarrassed being asked to do this especially where the wound was at. I watched as she blushed slightly and took her coat off. I stared in shock at the results. What I had perceived as a minor wound had been gravely misjudged.

She had a gaping cut right on her waist line, her tank top in shreds. Blood covered most of her arms as well as caking into her beautiful white hair. I swallowed the lump in my throat and envisioned it was just another of my female comrades not the stunning pupil who seemed to be incredibly reckless. She lightly moved her tank top for me so I could get a clearer picture of her wound.

I ignored how her flesh was riddled with deep slashes and cuts as well.

She did this often.

I felt my embarrassment wither away as I because slightly angry. She was willing to sacrifice herself without a second thought.

I quickly got her an elixir to sip on while I started to clean her wound. I heard her hiss a little and then relax as I got done pouring alcohol on it.

"You've done this before. I didn't know that you enjoyed pain so much, for one who says she doesn't." I could heard the bitter tone in my voice and really didn't care. Usually I didn't care what my comrades did most the time. But, someone as talented as she should not be taking blows meant for others.

Why was I so angry about this?

In all my years of fighting I would never allow myself to get this bad of an injury. I felt slightly guilty though I was supposed to have her back. I had been years since I had trained or more or less fought with another companion or a group. I had forgotten its difficulties and should have been more aware of Robin's decisions. I felt partly to blame for all of this to be truthful.

"Yeah, must be in the family tree I guess, if I knew my family tree." She hissed between gulps of the elixir I had given her.

I started stitching her creamy soft skin back together as she attempted not to fidget. I put my pure focus on the task at hand due to my sewing skills not being the best.

Robin was also notorious for getting in the way of critical blows done on her friends and taking on armies almost completely single handed if it meant her comrades wouldn't get a scratch. It was the rashest thing I had heard of until I had seen what she did today.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you get in the way of that mages blow?"

She stayed silent as I continued to stitch her up to my best abilities. I waited patiently for her response as she sighed and started.

"Chrom never second guesses me. He raves about how spectacular I am. He expects the best from me and he is constantly bragging about my tactician prowess. But, I'm just a human being. And these people my friends, they trust me to get them home safely. They depend on me. I can't let them down. Each person here has a reason to fight. And I fight, for my friends to protect them." She sighed.

I stopped as I glanced at the bleeding girl below me. I knew she was gentle and selfless but I had never expected her to be this much. But she also needed to protect herself. I knew that she constantly second guessed herself and how somedays she would come to practice with the weight of the world on her shoulders. How she always kept pushing. Forgoing mental and physical health. I had seen it many times. But it was different with her. She held the responsibility strongly and of her own will. She was tough and she knew it, but it was stupid of her to get so badly injured.

"It's foolish you know." I started as I tightened a few stitches the girl flinching a little. I felt a small spark of anger flare as I finished, "it's not worth getting yourself hurt over."

I could feel the girl tense as she explained calmly. "I don't care what happens to me I just want everyone to make it back home safe and sound."

I stood up and stalked around the bed. Robins' face was filled with curiosity as I crossed my arms over my chest and stated. "You should care! People are expecting you to come back in one piece! You are vital to this army. If you were to die in the next battle think of how many people you are leaving behind, Chorm, Olivia, Gaius, Cordelia, everyone in this army! So don't throw your life away so blatantly!" I nearly shouted at the girl. Her eyes were wide in shock as I saw a brief flash of anger in her eyes. She grit her teeth as I finished.

"There is a difference between being selfless and being foolish. And I do not take you as a foolish person."

"All I have is my friends to live for." I was taken aback as I saw the girl admit her voice strong and unwavering. Her purple eyes looking up at me with such devotion to this army. I had never felt such an intense gaze. The air around her completely changed. The very aura of her turning cold and charged with determination.

I felt a pain go through my chest at the familiar words. I could see in her face that she had faced loss in her life. I had seen that look in the younger recruits or in soldiers that felt like they have lost everything.

I sighed and bent down to the girl's level.

"I know what it's like to want to protect the ones you love. You also need to protect yourself. On that battle field you are not invincible Robin. You have made deep connections to this army and they care deeply for you. I fight for you and the others just as much. You are my friend and I also want to protect you."

The girl went silent her face slightly surprised the air around her much more calm than before. She bowed her head low and quickly tuned over. I sighed and continued my work.

I gave the girl another elixir as she chugged it down. I finished adverting my eyes so she could fix her tank top.

She looked at me sleepily and laughed as she stated. "You know Priam," I looked over at the girl.

"No one ever talks like that to me." Her face was dead serious and held an authority that I knew I was outmatched in. Her strong presence consuming her body.

"I have never met someone like you. It's funny really, I forget that I'm not alone sometimes." She gave me a delicate smile her intimidating atmosphere vanishing and threw her coat over her shoulders as she confidently walked out of the medical tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Make sure to leave a comment or a kudos and send me any suggestions on what you want to see with these two!


	5. Chapter Five: Six Feet Under

"Ha!" my blade barely wavered as I blocked an attack. I pushed back on my opponent as the dead body reeked of decay. The risen gave an angry growl and came at me again.

"Olivia stay back!" My steel met the risen's again. The shy dancer followed my order as she gripped her armor slayer like her life depended on it.

Well I guess in this case it does.

I instantly charged at the opening the risen gave me and cut him down with ease. I gripped my stomach as I coughed a few times. I looked down at my hand.

Drat, blood.

I grabbed a vulnary from my pocket and gladly chewed on the leafy green as Olivia started to make her way closer to me.

"That was a close one, thank you." Her serious expression was a very rare one but fit the situation at hand.

I glanced at the intricate hole we were in. a search party had stumbled upon a cave around a week back so Chrom and I created a small party to go and explore it. Little did we know it was filled to the brim with trapped risen, and even worst? Collapsing tunnels.

"We'll find our way back to the group in no time. I promise Liv's" The pink haired girl nodded her jewelry clinking and a determined look in her eyes. I grabbed the torch and continued walking forward. 

Trading my sword for a battle axe. Even though I was more proficient with a sword, I knew that I had used it too much and it would break anytime soon. Olivia knew it too. I had temporarily changed into the hero class for the time being since the terrain of this battle was almost completely underground.

We continued our march down the cave. I felt a dull ache in my stomach from the punch to the gut I had suffered a while back.

I surpassed a hiss as I laid against one of the cave walls.

"Robin!" Olivia instantly knelt in front of me fear leaking onto her face.

Drat, "I'm fine, really Liv's just got a little tired." I assured nonchalantly.

She gave me a worried expression and looked around the cave. "We are going to take a break. I have an elixir on me. Drink it."

She handed me the two bottles as I barked. "No way! We need to save those! All I need is rest!" I shoved the bottles away my voice firm.

"Too bad! Now drink one of them before I force it down your throat!" She demanded. I froze at the order. She gave me a piercing look and explained. "You are the best hope the two of us got. So you need these more than I. I don't care how many days of cleaning duty you assign me after this. I won't let you die here." Tears started streaming down her face as she started blushing. I watched helplessly.

"Man, Liv's, okay, no point in getting so worked up."

I hastily drank the mint tasting drink. I instantly felt my airway open better, and the pain in my stomach vanish.

I should have saved it though...

Olivia looked plenty pleased as she sat next to me our back leaning against the dirt wall.

"Robin," I looked over at the pink haired girl. More tears streamed down her face as she sniffed. "If by any chance we don't make it out of here-"

"Don't you dare ask me to do anything," she stopped and looked at me as I got up on my feet and yelled at her.

"Don't you dare think for a second that the two of us aren't getting out of this alive so save your stupid requests and fulfill them when we make it back alive and well? You hear me?!"

I heard the tunnel vibrate and echo at my statement. I quickly slung my battle axe over my shoulder and ordered. "Now come on, I bet Henry is worried sick about you." I watched as her tears stopped. Admiration filling her face as I saw the same determined expression.

 

"Right. Let's go."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Priams P.O.V:

Robin should have been back by now. I glanced at the small group of warriors that had just come back from the latest scout mission.

Where was my apprentice?

"What do you mean they got separated from the group?" My ears perked up as I overheard the young white haired pelgian mage yell at Chrom.

I put the box of potatoes down and listened to the conversation. The albino blood lover looked furious as Chrom donned the all too familiar defeated expression.

"A tunnel collapsed, it separated us from the girls. Robin managed to push Donnel away but Olivia was too far from her. We searched for three days Henry. But that cave," Chrom grit his teeth as I felt dread spread through me the all too familiar bad feeling starting to rise in me. "It's infested with risen."

I looked over and saw the regret and the guilt more than apparent on Chrom's face. Henry stood deathly still for a while his face a mix between shock and hatred. Black magic swirled around the tips of his fingers.

"I knew she shouldn't have gone." The albino mage stated. His hands were clenched as he confessed.

"Leader Chrom whatever, I don't care what you say, but I'm going to go and get my wife and friend safely home."

"Henry you can't-"

"Really? You're' going to try to stop me?" He evilly laughed

"Henry even a gifted mage like you can't-"

"Can't what defeat all of them? Heh, I would like to see them try with how I'm feeling right now." Henry chuckled.

"Look Henry it's no use-"

"Chrom Olivia is pregnant!"

I heard the clearing go dead silent at the desperate announcement. Chrom froze. I watched as Henry's eyes seared into Chrom. The usual happy faced squinty eyed man had become cloaked in bloodlust. I moved my hand to my sword, in case Henry tried something. I watched as the mage's aura dissipated and he took a deep breath and stated.

"We weren't sure until the morning she left, I told her not to go on this scouting trip but she figured one last one wouldn't hurt before she was banned from the field. I begged her to at least take me." I heard Henry's voice break. "I should have been with her."

"And for the bloody cherry on top, not only is my wife in danger, my future child is too." The mage looked desperate as he finished. "I won't lose what little family I have to some dead lifeless corpses." His blood lust was so intense I could feel it from across the clearing. I watched as the dark knight turned his heels and went straight to the tent he shared with the pink haired girl.

Chrom stood in shock for a moment. I then saw the guilt enter his face again.

If Chrom had even given up hope on the two girls, I don't know what would save them now.

I tapped my sword to my boot.

This is going to end up being a suicide mission isn't it?

But, Robin was down there.

I felt dread pump straight into my heart at the thought of her dying.

I heaved a huge sigh and went up to Chrom. "I volunteer to go with him, it would be safer that way." Chrom looked shocked at my request.

"Are you sure? Even with my skill it was near impossible to navigate those pitch black caves."

"Don't worry I dedicated a whole year of my life to sword fighting without my sense of sight."

Chrom gave me a surprised look and then nodded in approval. "Of course you did, make sure they get home safe. Especially Henry."

I nodded and watched as Chrom walked away heading to his personal tent.

I turned and was face to face with the orange haired candy thief and the perfectionist named Cordelia. The two both had steel determined looks on their faces as they both stated. "We're coming with you."

I opened my mouth to protest only to have Cordelia state, "Gaius here is no stranger to the dark, he could kill a single fly from fifty meters back without being detected."

"And little mama here, she can kill nearly anything with perfect precision, she is one of the best warriors we have." Gaius finished.

The two stared me down as I stated. "It is Henry's decision if you two want to join, not mine. Take it up with him. Matters like this shouldn't concern me. I only care about returning Robin and Olivia home safely."

I headed towards my tent getting ready to travel.

Please, hang on Robin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robins POV:

I took huge deep breaths as I dodged for what felt like the thousandth time. My fist made solid contact with the Risen's jaw as I cleaved him in half. The risen instantly disappeared only to be replaced by another two. I glanced over at Olivia who was panting just as hard, her hands all bloodied and one of her eyes was blinded with blood.

I growled and swung my axe at the huge mob of risen before me.

This wasn't good, at this rate, I'll end up breaking my only silver axe. Then I'll only have a throwing axe and a blade that is due to break very soon. I also have my usual archfire tome one me but I'm not sure how effective it would be in this area.

A risen with a sword charged me at full speed. I smirked and quickly disarmed him, literally. I caught the sword that he threw as his arms fell to the floor. He howled in pain as I slung the new blade into my belt.

We weren't going to last long here.

I stayed silent as I heard the risen charge at me. I quickly grabbed a dagger from off the ground and slit the corpse's throat. I felt another barrel into me. I gasped as the feeling of cracking bones vibrated through my body as I was slammed straight into the dirt wall.

"Olivia!" I screamed. The pink haired dancer stood by me her hands shaking as she crouched low and managed to pull out a critical hit. I put pressure on my side as I attempted to lift my left arm.

Drat, they broke my arm. I guess I had no choice now.

I created a quick eye patch.

"Olivia get behind me!" I shouted to the pink girl. She gave me a stunned look and quickly retreated towards me.

I quickly took out my archfire tome. I placed the eye patch over my bad eye and begun chanting.

I quickly shouted the rest of the words the intense fire consuming everything in its path. The sudden light making my eye sting and the smoke choke my throat.

I grabbed the pink haired girls hand and charged through the piles of ash and fire.

I felt the light dim a little as I switched the eye patch so it covered my other eye and kept running Oliva's hand in mine.

I coughed as we ducked into a small nook. The two of us panting hard.

How long had we been down here? The pitch black gave no indication of time whatsoever. I heard Olivia softly crying.

I paused and gently rubbed her shoulders as the girl completely was reduced to tears.

"L-liv's come on. I bet Chrom is searching for us right now. Along with Henry. Gaius is probably saying his dumb jokes and Cordelia is probably complaining about her love life like usual." I assured her as I sat and started to create a sling for my arm out of what little material I had left form my bag.

Oliva kept crying, I listened heartbroken as she got herself sick.

"Aww man, not again." I gently rubbed her back as she took deep staggering breaths.

"Sorry, I just. I can't control it."

I felt sympathy for the poor girl.

"Robin,"

"No, no, no, no if you want to say something to the ones you love you are just going to have to tell them yourself! Because we both-"

"We three actually."

I paused, my brain instantly stopping as I felt the small girls head rest on my shoulder.

"You're pregnant?" I asked happy that she couldn't see my expression.

I was of course happy to hear that my closest friend was pregnant don't get me wrong but. Not like this.

The poor thing. She had to go through this while being pregnant.

"Yeah, Henry and I just found out. We didn't want to tell anyone until we got through our first term or whatever. But I know, I know my husband." I felt her whole body shaking as she sobbed. "He's probably worried sick about me." I laid my head back as it connected with the dirt wall.

Dangit, dangit, DANGIT! I speedily punched the wall as Olivia just listened.

"We have to find a way out of here."

"But how, the only tunnel we went through collapsed and risen keep coming from the other end."

I paced as I thought.

I had about five more uses of my arch fire tome, Olivia was only down to her iron sword, I had two daggers, and a few hits of my silver axe still, not to mention the flimsy sword I just got off of one of the risen. So if use hand to hand combat more then I could save us a few more swings. He also had one elixir left and a vulnary.

I placed my hand on the roof of the ceiling.

Maybe we could dig up. I shook my head. We were two stories down in the earth.

Not to mention the rise would hear any explosions and come running to find us. Unless we distract them...

"Olivia, I'm about to do something insane."

I shared my idea with the small pink haired woman. As she nodded and agreed to the insane plan.

"Are you sure this will work? I continued putting the rest of our water supply onto the moss covered shawl the two of us had fashioned.

"Of course it will." I draped the wet garment over Olivia as she squeaked.

I drenched the rest of the water over my own jacket and quickly tore a piece of material from my pants.

Forming a torch I hear Olivia squeak. "How will I know if the plan worked?"

I bit on the material and tied it. "When the cave collapses and everything is on fire. But remember after you light the torch, run like hell."

I heard the shuffling of her clothes which I knew was a nod.

I lit the torch. I looked at the scared expression on the girls face. I hugged the small pink haired girl and assured, "Don't worry, we are going to get out of here, I promise."

She hugged me tightly and yelled. "If you die I won't forgive you!"

I chuckled and gave her back a pat. "Same here Liv's, I'll see you on the surface." She gave me one last fleeting glance and ran further down the hall way. I sighed and started setting everything up.

I wasn't going to die today.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Priams POV:

"We're close," I watched as the dark mage snapped out of his mediation the dark circle he had created leaving scorch marks in the grass.

"So what? Without a proper map of the caves we are useless!" Cordelia shouted the girl desperate. I sat on a nearby stump and observed the conversation.

"Hey that's why we brought whiskers." Gaius pointed to the rabbit women who always seemed to have a guarded expression on her face.

Her noise twitched as she growled "I'm not your pet, also I owe the pink haired woman." Gregor stayed close by my side the old warrior was very good company I had found out recently. He also had a very passionate dedication to the rabbit woman. It was interesting to see how the older warrior's personality seemed to completely change around the stern laguz.

"Yeah, yeah whiskers we all know you're into me." Gaius waved off.

I watched calmly as Gregor quickly held his blade to the ginger's throat and threatened. "Don't disrespect the lady alright nose bleeder?" The seasoned warrior finished the sentence with a faulty grin his accent heavy.

The thief glared at the other ginger his look totally challenging I put my hand on my sword as Gaius sighed. "Well you guys are no fun."

"This isn't supposed to be fun Gaius! We are supposed to be saving our friends." I heard Cordelia shout from the skies.

"Well sorry that I'm the only one not marching around like we already lost someone!"

The clearing went silent as everyone stole glances at Henry. The man had been acting very out of character lately and had become solely focused on getting Olivia back. Henry sighed and laughing he added.

"Well you have a point! But we really should get moving. I work better in the night time anyways. Besides we might find some risen that I can dismantle!"

We all got up as the dark knight saddled his horse the creature happily staying still for the interesting mage.

"Henry," the mage looked over at me his expression shocked.

"Well I didn't expect to hear much out of you mister grumpy face."

I ignored the comment as I stated. "Keep your head on straight, we are going to find the tactician and your dancer."

Henry gave me a worried smile as he jumped onto the horse and stated. "Yeah, but what I'm worried about is if we just find corpses."

He snapped the reins and continued forward Cordeila taking to the skies and Panne turning into her bunny form Gregor jumping on, Gauis and I continued going on foot.

No, I believed in my pupil. She was as tough as they got.

I felt a small spark of fear though. She would sacrifice herself though if it meant Olivia's safety.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robins POV:

I waited a little while more counting to three hundred in my head. I took a deep breath and put my face covering on.

Well here goes nothing.

I took my tome and flipped to the strongest spell in the entire book. The "long distance fire trap." I took a deep breath as I chanted the ancient word the magic flowing through my entire body. I touched the walls and watched as the mini explosions went off with small pops. I covered my ears and watched as a huge chunks of rocks came falling collapsing the tunnel. I grabbed the book and instantly started running towards where Olivia was.

I counted my steps until I arrived to my second set of min explosives and blew them up too. I knew the risen were attracted to sound and we had found out that they could dig through the tunnels. So we had been staying quiet while they searched for us. It was when they finally cleared out that Olivia and I were able to collapse the rest of the main tunnel we were trapped in. the part of the cave collapsed easily as I grabbed the book again and ran. I counted my steps again.

A while back Olivia had discovered a weak spot in the ceiling and the wall. So our plan was when the risen were distracted with the tunnels collapsing we would finally be able to destroy that last barrier. But not before I sent all of the risen down here into a fiery death. I did the spell again another part of the cave collapsing. I only had two spells let and one more explosion. I heard the groans of the risen plowing through the barriers. I growled and continued my fast pace.

I reached the final trap. I could hear the quick steps of risen and digging follow me. Fear gripped me as I quickly deployed the trap. I left the wreckage and made sure I stuck close to the wall. I had made a flammable liquid from what was left of our supplies. We had drenched some old pages of my arch fire with the liquid. And laid them down the tunnel I counted to 300. I lifted my head up to find Olivia waiting with the torch.

"Ready to do this?" She nodded. I waited until I heard the risen walking faster towards us. I started chanting as Olivia became even more frightened.

"Steady Olivia," I warned. She nodded. I waited until the risen where only around ten feet in front of me.

"Now!" I shouted the last magical word as Olivia threw the torch into the fray. I watched as the fire instantly consumed the risen while the tunnel completely collapsed on the undead. The familiar spell of risen dust could be found in the air. I gagged a little and covered my mouth as Olivia was about to start to dry heave.

I slung the girls arm over my shoulders as we both attempted to find the weak spot in the wall.

"Robin, do you hear that?" Olivia's terrified voice made me stop in my tracks. All the risen hadn't died.

I started running a little faster as the two of us frantically felt the walls for the weak point. The plan didn't work and we didn't have enough items to fight off another group of risen. I looked down at the sweet girl. If anyone should get out of this, it should be her.

I finally found the weak spot we had hit earlier. I slammed my body against the barrier the wall crumbling away to reveal what looked like a well.

"Olivia," the sweet girl looked up at me as I stated.

"Make sure Chrom takes care of himself, and tell Priam that I'm sorry that I will never be able to repay his kindness back"

"What do you-" I shoved the small girl across the opening so that she was on the other side of the well she barely reached the other opening. She gave me a shocked look. I smiled and drew my silver axe.

"No! Robin!"

"Olivia. You're going to be a great mother!" I felt the tears spill down my face as she gave me a terrified look. I gave her one last smile started to run down the hall way the girl screaming for me to come back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Priams POV:

"Something isn't right." I looked over at the bunny woman who had a confused and terrified expression on her face. She plugged her nose and crouched down to the earth.

"What is it?" Her expression became dark as her ears twitched.

"The tunnels are collapsing. At a terrifying rate. Not to mention I can smell the burnt flesh of hundreds of risen."

Dread spread through me. Gaius looked at me as the two of us nodded towards each other.

"We got to get in there, the girls might still be alive."

Henry had a dark expression on his face as his head instantly spun to the opposite direction of the cave entrance.

"Panne do you hear that?" The rabbit woman's eyes widened as she barked.

"Yes! It's Olivia!" I saw Henry instantly snap his reins and fly towards the sound of the girls screams.

"Any sign of Robin?" I desperately asked the rabbit woman.

She took a deep whiff of the air and stated "I smell faint scents of her near Olivia. They must have split up." Gregor kept his defense up as I walked up to the bunny woman.

She gave me a pointed glare. "Madam, may I please ask permission that you take me straight to robin?" the bunny woman gave me a shocked expression. As I pleaded. "She's my responsibly as her mentor I should have been with her in the first place." the bunny girl gave me another piercing gaze and stated.

"Hop on. I hope you don't mind a little dirt."

Gregor gave me a protective glance. And backed away from the taugel. She easily transformed her body becoming bunny like and long as her armor fit the woman.

I hoped onto her back the bunny cautioning. "Hold on hero."

I gripped her fur as she bounded full force the way Henry and Cordelia had.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robins POV:

I gasped as another risen managed to cut my leg. I growled and bludgeoned him. Throwing his weapon at a comrade of his and then busting another's head straight into the wall.

This was not looking good. A cut on my forehead had made me unable to see out of my left eye because of the blood. I had an injured arm, the broken ribs I suffered from earlier, now I had a fatal cut on my leg and a nick on my neck. I growled and flat out punched a risen into another.

I had to buy Olivia time. I had to fight.

I quickly grabbed a javelin from one of the risen corpses and threw it down the hall three of the dead bodies getting hit. I quickly spat out some blood as I fought.

I almost laughed at how cruel this was. Olivia and I had survived who knows how long down here only to be killed by risen in the end.

But I was weak from lack of food and water. Not to mention I haven't had a decent sleep in what felt like days in this hell hole. I panted hard as I felt one of my lungs fill up with a liquid.

I was going to die here wasn't I?

I let out a deep sigh and continued fighting.

"Ah." I let out a soft groan as I saw a sword come out of my stomach. I looked behind me and saw that a risen had gotten the drop on me.

I staggered to the dirt wall clinging to the rocks there.

So this was it? I slid down to the floor the risen pausing as if savoring my pain.

Sick jerks.

I looked up as a risen opened his mouth towards me. I grabbed one of the daggers on me my whole body protesting and cut his jaw off. The risen screamed.

I chuckled. "Yeah right buddy, buy me a drink first before you eat me."

I kept my eyes focused on the crowd that now seemed hesitant to come at me.

I felt the rocks shift around the cave.

Another tunnel collapse?

I gave a weak grunt the sword still kept in place as I felt the earth shake.

I heard a loud boom as I saw a huge furry creature stick her head into the tunnel right across from me.

"Panne?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Priams POV:

 

If hell had to take a form on earth I would have to say this was it.

I felt my blood boil as I saw a group of risen waiting around my small pupil. The girl looked like hell as well. I felt my heart stop as I realized she had a sword going through her.

She stared at the bunny women for some time her expression one of shock and relief.

I made eye contact with the small girl. Her eyes became even wider as water welled in her beautiful purple eyes.

"Priam!" I moved quickly and jumped off the bunny woman who was using her strong claws to cut down any risen that stood in her way.

I rushed quickly to the small girl who only held a dagger in her hands. I slashed at risen as I made my way to the girl. I needed to make it to Robin!

I growled as I finally made my way to the girl. I crouched down in front of her my body completely shielding the girl and yelled. "Touch her and you die!"

The risen seemed excited to have a livelier fighter as they swamped me. I quickly cut all of them down their bodies disappearing after a swift flash of my sword.

How dare they lay a hand on her?! I cut another down.

How dare these mindless corspes think they could hurt her!

I made sue not a single ne touched my apprentice as the boiling anger in me came up. I shouted as wrath overcame me.

I breathed heavily as the tunnel was cleared. The only thing proving that there were risen her where the pile of weapons and the armor that hadn't faded yet.

I spun around and drew my sole attention to the young girl. Her head was bowed as she coughed deeply. Horror spread through my chest as I realized she was coughing up blood.

"Priam." I heard her weak voice cry. She raised her head slowly. She gave me a dazzling smile blood covering her face and her beautiful white hair slightly singed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't stronger." I watched helplessly as I saw her body go limp.

"No, NO." I went straight to the girl and took her pulse.

It's faint. She was still alive.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robins POV:

 

I felt like lead filled my lungs. That was the first thing I thought when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes. To find sunlight streaming through the huge medic tent.

At this point I should just live here if I keep this reckless behavior up.

I then felt my entire body ache with pain. I gave a loud hiss of pain as I felt like curling up into a ball. I took deep breaths trying to remember the training Priam had given me on how to deal with injuries. I looked over and saw that Olivia was in the bed next to me. I felt tears stream down my face.

She was okay.

I cried breathlessly at the realization that I had almost died. It felt unreal.

I cried harder and clutched myself my body protesting to every breath I took.

I was alive.

I heard fabric rustling to find that Henry had entered the tent beautiful pink flowers in hand. He walked over to the two of us girls and set the pink flowers by Olivia's bedside. His usually smiling face filled with an unfamiliar expression.

I gasped in shock and pain as he tackled me in a huge hug.

"Thank you! Olivia told me everything!" I hugged the friendly mage trying to ignore the pain in my body as he drew back. I was surprised to see that tears were also streaming from his closed eyes.

"I can never repay you Robin."

I smirked at the mage, "Don't even worry about it, just be the best husband and father you possibly can." He nodded a sweet and determined expression on his face. He looked around the tent and then stated.

"Last time I checked that Mr. grumpy face dude was here last. I'm not sure where he is now though."

Grumpy face dude? Oh, Priam.

Priam had watched over me? I felt my heart squeeze at the kindness the man had constantly showed me. He really was a big old softie.

"Henry? How long have I been asleep?" The man expressed deep thought as he put his hand on his chin.

"Around two weeks."

"What!"

"Yeah, the doctor said that if you didn't wake up within the next month then you were gone forever. So I made sure to do some blood sacrifices for you! I even used one of the arms I have gotten from battle! I knew it would work!" The man started laughing as I felt my skin crawl.

Yep that was Henry for you.

I heard a faint yawn as I looked over to the other bed. I saw that Olivia was starting to wake up. Henry quickly went to her side his hand in hers and his face holding an adoring smile towards his wife. She mumbled something softly to him making him laugh and kiss her forehead in return.

I felt a small bit of anxiety run through me. What if she yells at me? What if she didn't want anything to do with me after what I did to her? I took deep breaths as Henry pointed towards, me. I saw Olivia instantly sit up her bright pink eyes filled with tears. I braced myself as she also tackled me into a huge hug the girl crying pitifully into my injured neck.

"You're so stupid!" She sobbed as she hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back "Yeah, I am."

I spent the rest of my day in bed as a constant flow of people came to visit me. Each one wanting to hear form me how I sustained such injuries since Olivia could only tell so much. I got chewed out by both Gaius and Cordelia who both ended up crying in the end.

It was hard to talk to Chom. He avoided my gaze at all costs. Guilt could have been seen coming off him in waves. He explained why he had to leave me. I completely forgave him since I knew I would have had to do the same thing. We chatted for a while until it got dark. I sighed and looked at the night sky through the tent.

"What's wrong?"

I looked over at the blue haired prince. "Nothing, I'm just bummed I'm going to be missing sword practice with Priam for a while that's all."

Chrom smiled and chuckled a little as he explained.

"You wouldn't know this but, Priam made sure you got the best care possible, he never gave up on you. I had never seen any man so determined. He also stayed the entire first week with you. He wouldn't even budge from your side for one second. It actually scared the living daylights out of Olivia sometimes. She thought he was a bear when it was dark."

My mentor? Did all that for me?

I smiled as I felt my eyes water a little bit.

He did all that for me?

"If I didn't know any better I would say he's grown attached to you." Chrom crossed his arms over himself as he gave me a mischievous smile. I blushed and tried to move my body only to have pain follow.

"Yeah, I guess so my lord." I grumbled. Chrom laughed as he got up and left the prince saying a sweet goodbye.

I let out a lonely puff of air.

Attached, huh? I felt my heart warm and a blush travel up my face.

Oh dear lord, I hope no one else knew about my stupid little crush on Priam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that was an intense chapter! Thank you all for the read, make sure to leave some feedback and tell me how I'm doing! Kudos are much appreciated as well! Hey loves. So this is one of my most recent chapters its very rough. (If you have noticed) (kind of hard not to notice) (My OCD is going insane right now.) This is not a style I will do very often. I might do it one more time in the future but eh.   
>  But any ways! SO as you can tell I ship Henry and Olivia hardcore. I think they are adorable. I also really love beating my characters up.   
>  So yeah. I hope you stick with me I have many more chapters. And look at that miss Robin just discovered she has feelings for our blue haired stud! Woot woo! Please make me a happy person and leave a comment.


	6. Chapter Six: Sway With Me

It’s been a long week. 

I stretched my arms over my head as I tried to relax into a comfy hay bail and watched my comrades. We had just got done with a very intense invasion and the soldiers were celebrating. Even though the enemy nearly got the better of us a few times. Not to mention we lost a majority of our foot men. 

I watched as my best friend Olivia danced gracefully, her movements fluidly gracing everyone. Even with her small baby bump she was more graceful than I. To my amusement Gaius was trying to copy the small girl, the poor ginger haired thief failing poorly.

I saw Henry cheer on his small pink haired wife the man covered in crows and what I hoped was red wine. Him, Panne and Gregor all watching the festivities as Gregor had his arm around the bunny woman who seemed more than content with having her husband with her.

Sully was seen dragging and apparently leading a dance with Kellam the man accepting his fate but seeming to enjoy that she was happy. Nowi could be seen dead in the thick of the festivities as she changed from dragon to small girl in her drunken state. 

Minerva and Cherche could be seen flying in the skies Minerva blowing fire into the sky. I watched as Minerva and Cherache landed Gaius happily ran over to the pink haired dragon tamer and gave her a huge kiss. 

Libra, Stahl, Lon’qu, Ricken, Vike, Virion, and Donnel were all participating in an arm wrestling match Libra being the one to determine who won and making sure everything was fair. Cordelia stole glances at Libra as he smiled back at her occasionally the two easing into conversation after a while. Anna could be seen flirting with Virion. She had been on him ever since she found out he was a big shot duke. 

Miriel had trapped some young soldier into a debate while Fredrick joined, the two seasoned fighters getting heated on the topic while the poor soldier was unsure of what to do.  
I then saw Lissa and Maribelle both girls laughing and enjoying themselves. 

I watched as I saw Sthal drink a shot of alcohol, everyone around the table cheering him on. The knight then went up to Mariblle. He exchanged words with her leading the small girl to blush as he led her to a dance. 

Lissa was smiling and rooting the two on. To my surprise, and the rest of the group, I saw Lon’qu then approach Lissa the two easing into a conversation. 

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I suddenly scanned the crowd for Tharja hoping that I could get sights on her but to my dismay I couldn’t find her. 

Well there goes any hope of sleep tonight. 

I looked over at Sumia who was happily dancing with Chrom the two completely oblivious to anyone else. 

To be honest it had been a really long week for me. My muscles ached and my brain was slow from the lack of sleep. I felt like a wringed out rag. I also had to postpone the training with Priam and barely got any sleep at night nowadays due to my constant nightmares that seemed to plague me.

I looked out to my friends as the fire light made ghosted across people faces, the constant sound like background noise. 

The battle plans for the invasion had been compromised so I had to come up with new ones on the spot much to my horror. They were sloppy and half thought out and because of that we had lost a lot of good men and women over a hundred foot soldiers. I felt a huge weight on my chest as I thought about what I could have done to avoid the loss of life.

I should have done better. 

I threw my hood up as I sighed and tucked my knees into me resting my chin on them. I just wanted to disappear for another three days to sulk. Chrom had dragged me out of my tent while I was in the middle of hand writing letters to the fallen solders families since I had felt so responsible. 

I should have tried better or read more. Just something or else those men and woman would be with us here tonight. 

“Would you care to dance with me?” 

I felt my gaze snap up to find that the owner of the rich voice was none other than Priam. I was surprised I didn’t get whiplash since it was enough to make my hood fall back.   
I blinked a few times. The question completely throwing me off guard. 

“What?”

The man was always so calm as he shot me a sincere look. “Would you like to dance with me?” 

He held out his hand to me. 

I felt my body instantly ache at the thought of getting up. I smiled lightly, nodding my head and took his hand. I instantly loved the feel of his hand in mine I decided. He thankfully didn’t say anything as slow songs started playing. He was pretty gentle as he started just doing a basic sway. 

I was surprised to see that he was very relaxed as he swayed gently with me. I didn’t even know he liked to dance. 

I sadly didn’t enjoy his company as much as I would have at any other moment. I felt my mind wander back to the subject I had been thinking about. 

“You know,” I heard the blue haired man start. 

“When I took you on as my pupil I didn’t understand how much of an amazing tactician you were.” 

I frowned. I’m not that good of a tactician. 

He noticed and gave me a confused look as I seemed to damper at the rare compliment. I saw his face change into a caring look as he stated. 

“Let me guess, this wasn’t how you wanted the invasion to go?” 

I looked him in the eye my eyes felt watery as I felt all the guilt and hopelessness hit me at once. I hated feeling like this. Emotions caught in my throat as I took my hand off his shoulder and threw my hood up really quick.

I bit my lip, I would never forgive myself if I cried in front of anyone, especially Priam. 

“No,” I croaked. I looked down at the ground as I felt all of my doubt and hopelessness fill me. 

“I should have done better.”

I had let my army down, I had let my friends down, everyone. I could have lost someone here right now due to my stupidity. 

I failed catastrophically. 

I avoided looking at Priam and felt the swaying stop. His huge warm hands resting on my shoulders as he quickly lead me to the shadows of a nearby tent. I was overly grateful for him for moving me as he looked straight at me. I felt tears over fill my eyes as I finally sobbed lightly. I saw his hard expression melt as he drew me in for a hug. 

I pressed my face close to his chest my hand trying to wipe away tears as I sobbed.

“We lost so many people, and it’s all my fault.” All of that loss. All of those families. The men and women that made this army. 

Priam held me in a gentle manner, his huge frame warm and comforting. Like a shield from the world.

I cried pitifully into his shoulder. The weight of my actions hitting me fully. I felt like all eyes were on me. 

I hated this feeling. 

“War is not merciful, much along with death.” Priam started his voice taking on a much deeper tone, “they do not pick sides and they do not discriminate. No matter how righteous and honorable the path you chose to follow. But I choose to believe that what you are fighting for. The world that Chrom wants to make. I choose to lay my life down for that world.” Shadows of fire danced on his face his eyes boring into mine. 

He paused as I soaked in his words. “Along with all those men and women who sacrificed themselves today. They fought knowing that they were going to make a better world following you. They chose who to fight for, as I have. And their loved ones understand that.” A light blush had dusted his face as he continued. 

“Besides look around us.” He let go of me and gestured to the festivities as he took both my hands and stated. “We are all still alive because of your spirit and passion.”   
His eyes held such a strong gentle softness to them as he looked me in the eyes and stated, “You are enough, and you always will be. And as long as I have breath in my lungs I will fight for the world you and Chrom are going to create.” 

I felt tears stream down my face as I felt the weight of guilt taken off of my shoulders.

Tears gathered in my eyes as I felt like laughing as well. I tackled Priam in a huge hug the man grunting from the impact. 

“Thank you, Priam.” The two of us gladly stayed like that for what seemed like blissful eternity.

I heard him mischievously state. “You won’t be saying that when you catch up on training.” 

I pushed him away playfully and laughed. “Aww, come on! I was leading an army!” 

He smiled at me. “Excuses, excuses.” The two of us smiled as I heard and upbeat tune start playing he gently took my hand and asked. “May I?” 

I smiled and taking my hood down stated.

“Yes you may.” The two of us smiled as we joined with the rest of the dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment!


	7. Chapter Seven: Mountains

“By drawing in the ambient energies that permeate the air, we gain their strength. Therein lies the origin of a fighter's ability and the determinant to how far they'll go. So, if the breath is the source of all strength, what ought a warrior to do?”

I panted as I looked up to see my mentor far and above surpassing me. 

I wasn’t going to sugar coat it ladies and gents. This trail was kicking my cute butt.

I sat down and drank some water as I heard Priam stop and take a break as well. For today’s training he had dragged me up this mountain side. It didn’t help that he was built like a god while I had about as much endurance as a bag of Gaius’ sweets. 

“Um... Seek out the purest air possible?” I heaved out in one breath. He had been chattering the whole time during this exorcise to my astonishment. It was surprising how much of a chatterbox he was when I wasn’t verbally able to cut him off. 

No really he was worse than me I think. 

“Indeed! Air quality is of critical importance when training. This is why warriors have labored in deep woods and waterfalls for ages.” He proudly exclaimed. 

I took another deep breath as I gave him a small cheer. 

Well I was laboring all right. 

“Shall we continue?” I nodded and heaved my huge pack the man actually looked a little excited as we neared our mystery location. I was truly curious as well since I had cleared two whole days for this little field trip. 

“Man this is an intense climb!” I shouted forward to him as he was practically jogging compared to my pace.

I’m a book worm not a marathoner. 

“You want intense? Let's talk about my first training expedition into the woods.” I heard him shout back. “I was but a boy, 11 or 12 perhaps, and I was attacked by a ferocious bear.” 

Bear meat sounded dang good right now. 

“A bear attacked you when you were 12?!” I shouted climbing over a small cliff as he helped me up his face open and non-guarded. 

“It did.” His eyes held a twinkle of mischief as his stoic voice replied.

I gasped as I eagerly asked. “So...did you defeat it?” 

“How else would I be telling you this blistering tale if I hadn't?” He chuckled slightly as I froze dead on the spot and felt a blush travel up to my face. 

Could I die now? I think a part of my lung was already on the trail all I had to do was exhale the other part and I was good. 

“...Oh. Um, right.” 

Oh Gods strike me with lightning please. 

“I owe my victory to the crisp mountain air. With every breath, I drew into me the very spirit of the woods. The sighs of the trees of ages old whorled about me just waited to be utilized! And as I breathed deep, I began to refine that energy. To temper it...” I heard his sentence fall as he became silent. I looked up wanting to know what got him to shut up and stood in wonder at the sight I was seeing. 

It was a secluded natural spring. With a roaring beautiful waterfall that fell into a pool before going to travel in a river that cut through the land nearby the camp. I stared awed at how beautiful this place looked.

It was stunning. He grabbed my hand and led me down the rock cliff to get to the pool. I smiled as he took a deep breath of fresh air and let out a huge sigh. His eyes were so vibrant and alive. It was a sight to behold. The usually guarded and stoic man that I had first met was now relaxed and just purely content. His deep eyes met mine. I blushed as I realized I had been staring. 

I put the heavy pack down as I looked into the clear beautiful water. I smiled as I could see little silver fish dart around in the water. 

I felt a strong hand shove me. I squeaked as I fell flat into the pool getting myself completely drenched. I looked to shore and saw the huge navy haired man bellowing with laughter his deep laugh rolling over me like waves. I instantly loved the sound of it. 

I felt my jaw start to chatter at the cold water as I smiled and yelled. “Oh you are asking for it buster!” I laughed as I started splashing water at my mentor, who in turn jumped in with me. 

I laughed as the two of us splashed at the other. The man at one point grabbing me by the waist and throwing me into the deep end of the pool. 

The rest of the day consisted of attempts at meditation, swordplay on rocky terrain, a lunch I had packed for the two of us, and a lot of me goofing off. Priam got firewood as I was able to get a few fish from the stream. We both cooked the fish and gladly ate until we were stuffed. 

I looked up at the sky noticing the stars showing up now. 

I sat by the fire in one of my most comfy outfits warming my hands against the fire. I had just gotten done fixing my tent up and I was completely content. 

I looked over to see that Priam was polishing and sharpening the usual blade he had with him, Ragnell. 

I gave a relaxed sigh as I stated out loud. 

“Could I just stay here?” I looked up at the stars and continued. 

“Away from war meetings and oily armor, from battle.” I stated to the cold air and the night sky. 

I looked over the fire at Priam who held a wise and knowing look as he smirked and stated. “It’s easy to be enchanted by this place isn’t it?” I nodded and looked further into the sky trying to find constellations that I had read about. 

“Yeah it is. How did you find this place?” 

The man continued sharpening his blade as he answered. “I was bear hunting.” 

The man effortlessly handled the blade like it was an extension of his own self. I watched amazed. He had taken off his usual head band and stripped to his regular clothes his armor sitting in the tent that he had also put up. I had never seen him this relaxed in all the time I had known him. I couldn’t help but think it was extremely attractive. Especially since the fire gave a perfect chance for me to look at him. Priam had been the source of many rumors in the camp. 

Many over exaggerated his stories while it irked others that he was so anti-social for apparently being the head of a miniature army before Chrom and I recruited him. Not to mention he could easily beat any number of our troops that went up against him. Each one afterwards demanding and asking to have him take them up as apprentices. 

Many of the women especially were taken by him, many came up to me and would ask for any kind of gossip about him. To their dismay I was a horrid gossiper and they usually left with no new information about the reclusive hero.

I blushed a little as I thought of another question for my mentor. 

I looked back up at the stars. It was a harmless question… 

I cleared my throat and felt red tinge my face as I tried to nonchalantly ask. 

“So, tell me a little about your past. Like have you ever been in love?” 

I watched as the grown man’s hand slipped his hand nearly missing the blade as he made eye contact with me.

“That’s a very personal question.” 

I quickly back pedaled. “Sorry, it’s just, I realize that we have been training for months now and I don’t know the first thing about you!” I scratched my head trying to come off calm.

The grown man donned an interesting look as he sighed and answered. “The only love I have is for the blade. Many women have confessed to me over the year’s but-.”

His face went bright red. I sat up as I watched how his face was flushed up to his ears. 

“Priam, are you blushing?” I nearly yelled. 

He glared at me and toughly answered. “O-of course not! The fire is just making my face hot!” I rested my head in my hands as I giggled at his expression deciding to let the poor guy off the hook. I could always tease him later. 

He shot me a gentle smile as he continued his work. 

I glanced deep into the fire another question popping into my head. 

“Priam.” 

“Yes.” 

“What were your parents like?” I looked across the small fire to him. 

He donned a sad smile as he looked at me sympathy clear in his eyes. It had been a while ago that he had found out that I couldn’t remember anything. I was having a rough day and I went out seek his council.

So I was curious to say the least what his past was like. 

“Well, my mother was strong, she was a trained mercenary so she didn’t have much time for chit chat. She was also one that followed the path of the sword. She was a breathtaking warrior.” A light smile filled with pride shown.

I watched as that expression dimmed as he continued. “My father wasn’t really involved in my life too much. He always seemed to be leaving all of us. Until one day he finally just never came back.” His voice had grown cold compared to the way he talked about his mother. His expression was steeled off and emotionless. 

“I’m so sorry.” I gently placed my hand on his arm. He smiled slightly and moved away from my touch.

He gave me a shrug as he explained. “It made me get stronger, more quickly. Besides my mother was the one who taught me most of what I know. Every night she would read me the legends of Ike and my birthright. I take pride in my family’s origins.”

“Besides I never truly felt like I lacked a father figure though, I had the whole town I was living in to raise me so I was never lonely. I also had my uncle Soren who would always scold me about reading. I just enjoyed getting into trouble a little too much.” He smiled a little his barriers completely falling I smiled at how clam he seemed. His eyes seemed to glow in the firelight.

“I am envious of you though,” 

I felt my head snap up. Well that’s absurd. I was about to argue as he continued.

“Reading comes so easily to you, and I have never seen such a fierce fighting style such as your own. It’s truly inspiring to watch you.” He continued sharpening his blade which I had learned was the famed Ragnell. The blade was said to be blessed by Ashura herself and given abilities that I would never understand.

“What do you mean reading comes easy to me? You speak so eloquently. I actually thought you were a bard by the way you spoke when we first met.” I answered. 

He chuckled and answered. “I haven’t read a book in over seventeen years. But I found out that I could face stronger opponents in the arena when the game master thought you were of noble blood. So I traveled with some wealthy merchants for a while and picked up those words. Soon my course way of speaking was gone and I’ve never gotten out of the habit.” 

I stared at him in absolute shock. He had learned by listening just because he was so determined to fight stronger people. 

We both sat quietly for a while as I placed more firewood in the fire. “So what problem do you have with reading?” My curiosity getting the best of me. 

He gave me a shocked look and grudgingly admitted. “The words change.”

I had read about that in my books somewhere, it was called dyslexia I think. “They change?” He gave a simple shrug as he took a stick nearby and wrote out a lowercase b and d.  
I watched fully interested as he sighed and then wrote out a, e, and o. I saw how he had the look of someone who had given up a long time ago as he explained. 

“Writing letters had never been a problem for me. It was reading then that always got me. Like for example.” 

He pointed to the b and the d. “When I read, I get these two letters mixed up, they always look the same to me so bed, turns into deb, dob, or dab when I read it. No matter how much I concentrate I cannot ever un-jumble them. But when I'm writing them no problem.” He ran his hand through his hair as if getting a migraine just by looking at the letters. 

“My mom and uncle gave up trying to have me read once I turned ten so everything has just been taught to me aloud or through example.” 

He threw the stick into the fire the man heaving a deep sigh as he laughed and stated. “I think I’ve managed pretty well to be honest.” 

I stared at him in wonder. He truly was a remarkable person. I thought for a moment the flames of the fire drawing my attention. I quickly got up and went into my tent.  
“Robin?” I continued digging through my bag ignoring Priam. 

“Gotcha!” I proudly held up the item I had been looking for. I smiled brightly as I rejoined the hero and sat next to him. He gave me a confused glance, a light dusting of blush covering his face. I flipped through a few pages trying to find a good story out of the book of short action scenes.

I finally found one and gave Priam a mischievous glance. I began reading the story out loud to the hero. 

The man gave me a surprised look as I continued reading about a famed swordsman. The two of us sat there as I told tall tales about the samurai. Priam giving an impressed expression or chuckling at a few things. I smiled at the way he seemed to be enjoying my story telling even though I knew it wasn’t as good as his. 

I started to yawn as I reached an end to one of the battles my eyes dropping a little as they stung from reading. 

He grabbed Ragnell and stated. “Get some sleep, you are probably exhausted. I’m going to practice a little more for old time’s sake.” I smiled at him and nodded as I yawned. 

I had never gotten a better good-nights sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment or kudos if you like this story please!


	8. Chapter Eight: Tension

“For all its hardened wood and metal, a sword is a delicate thing!” I smiled as I took a huge gulp of water from a huge bottle I always carried with me. It was kind of entertaining seeing the swordsman so riled up so late at night. 

“Any sword is an elegant blade! A spear tip hewn to a razor point! They're strong enough to take a life, but exquisitely fragile at the same time. A warrior's life extends no further than that of the weapon he wields. Fail to perform maintenance, and it may well cost you...EVERYTHING!” 

Priam’s face was so expressive while he ranted. It was kind of funny that I got the most expression out of him when he was talking about old armor and swords.

“Ideally, a weapon should never be handled save by the one who wields it. I mean only that creating and tending to a weapon aids in growing accustomed to it. To claim as one's own a weapon made and honed by another is folly!”

“Are you suggesting the whole camp should learn smithing? Doesn't it seem a bit much?” I teased. As I sat and took a breather. He gave me a thoughtful moment and answered blatantly.

“It is only an ideal. I would never presume to force my methods on anyone else. But a man must have a code, and this is mine!” 

I chuckled as he continued to rant about the duties of a swordsman. 

“As you know Legends from the far north say that blades handed with love ultimately gain souls. They cease to be mere objects and become something tremendous. Miraculous, even! Once imbued with a soul, a weapon's bond to its wielder can transcend into a new planes of-.”

I smiled as I saw him go on. It was very rare that I saw this side of Priam and it was always when we were alone. Sully had just gone to bed when I had asked about sword care. He was usually so quiet and was a man of few words but I knew he was extremely passionate about battle and I enjoyed hearing his rants. It was amazing to see his passion for something. I watched as his whole body was engaged into this argument and how his eyes shown. This was the side of him that I loved the most. Where he was just comfortable being himself. 

“ ...I have been talking your ears blue, haven't I?” I started as I stopped day dreaming. I saw the huge warrior give me a smile as he chuckled nervously.

“My Apologies. When I speak on matters of combat, I tend to lose track of time.” I smiled as he chuckled and gestured to me as he confessed. “Honestly, I think hanging around you people is starting to influence me! I just hope it's for the better. I'd hate to think I was getting soft.” I smiled at the genuine expression on his face. 

“Oh, I don't think you need to worry. You're as tough—and tough on yourself—as ever. I guarantee it.” I tiredly added a teasing tone in my voice. 

I saw him raise an eyebrow as he came close to me and smiling he praised. “A guarantee from you is a serious thing indeed. But I know for a fact that you are just as hard on yourself.” 

I shrugged in agreement and was really tempted to tease him further but decided against it. “I do feel you've grown a bit...kinder.” I felt warmth spread in my chest at the thought of his kindness throughout camp. 

I saw him sit next to me his sword in between the two of us. “Even gentler, perhaps. But it’s not a bad thing. In fact, it's helped our army. For example, passing along your wisdom to me and the other knights was an act born of kindness, no?” I asked.

I smiled as I saw him mull it over the warrior smiling a little as he nodded. 

“Well, I suppose I did want to feel I was doing all I could to help everyone...” I saw him open his mouth as if he wanted to add something but thought against it the grown man glancing at me and shutting his mouth. I shrugged and continued. 

“It makes me all the more eager to learn how I might follow in your footsteps. Master Priam.” I teased. I watched as his nose scrunched up in distaste. 

“Stop calling me master!” He paused as he smiled and declared. “Fine then I'll continue to teach you everything I know.” I watched as he got up and held his hand out to me. 

“If you think you can handle it that is?” He challenged. A fire lit in his eyes. I smiled and grabbed his huge rough hand. 

The two of us paused, as I made eye contact with him. I felt a fluttering in my stomach as Priam gently rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. A strong blush covered my face. 

He pulled me up the two of us incredibly close now. I could feel his heart beat through his chest. The smell of his clean aftershave and the smell of pine enveloping me. I swallowed nervously. I couldn’t help but get lost in his eyes as he stared into mine as well. The man was now holding both my hands in his huge scarred palms. 

“Of course.” I whispered gently my face mere inches form his. My nose barely touching his. Everything was crystal clear. His beautiful bright blue eyes shone, the way he looked at me made me freeze. 

His eyes focused on something on my neck I looked down and realized that the butterfly necklace was in plain sight instead of tucked under my shirt. I had worn it since that day and it had become a sort of lucky charm to me. I looked back up at Priam. His face displayed slight shock and a gentle happiness to it that I had rarely ever seen. He lightly touched the pendant. 

I saw a flash of something in his eyes. The sudden change causing his expression to turn to shock and then disapproval. He stepped away quickly and nervously chuckled breaking our hands away roughly. I felt my lung take a sudden breath of air as my heart pounded against my rib-cage. I composed myself and tried to clear the atmosphere as I smiled and tried challenging back. 

“That is if you can handle my stubbornness.” But the words came out more like a second thought, a hasty cover up. 

The two of us locked eyes as we both awkwardly attempted to smile and not make this uncomfortable. 

“Challenge accepted, and trust me it’s not your stubbornness we are going to have to worry about.” He finished. I watched as he grabbed his Ragnell and stalked off towards his tent. 

I blushed as I could still feel his warm hand on mine and the way his heart was pounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooooOOOoOooH tension! Yay! Anyways thanks you guys for reading. Make sure to leave a comment and a kudos!


	9. Chapter Nine: An Unforgettable Valentine's Day

I hate swamps. I scraped off another thick layer of sludge from off the bottom of my boots. Chrom had gotten us lost in a swamp during the scout mission and had led us through a huge nasty marsh. I gagged as I felt mud squish in my boots, I had done the horrible mistake of not taking my Pegasus because it was just a small mission. 

“Come on bubbles it’s not that bad.” I looked over at Gaius who was almost completely clean. The assassin was lazily working on a sucker as I glared at him. 

“Well you aren’t covered in a thick layer of gross, ya overgrown ginger bread cookie.” 

“Just go and take a bath. Or are you worried you’re going to walk in on some other poor unsuspecting fool like usual? And on Valentine’s Day none the less!” He had an evil grin on as his teasing voice made my cheeks red. Gaius and Chrom both found out that I had walked in on them in the bath house and the two of them were giving me a world of teasing for it. 

I threw a glob of the sludge at him, the deft assassin dodging. He chuckled and left yelling. “Try not to get caught peeping this time bubbles.” 

Oh I was going to kill him!

I watched as he scurried off before I could throw my boot at him. I gave a small huff and shoved the boot back on. 

Panne chuckled lightly as she noted. “You two act like siblings more than comrades.” 

I glanced over at her and agreed. “Yeah, I wish I could murder him sometimes.” 

“Me as well.” She continued to try to detangle the swamp grass from her fur the woman getting more and more frustrated. 

“This sludge is impossible! I don’t want Gregor to see me like this. ”

My eyes widened as I gave a yelp of shock. 

Panne shook her entire body, the swamp water and mud flinging onto me. I looked down at myself and then her, defeat in my eyes. She strutted away perfectly unaware the girl now ringing out her bunny ears. 

I groaned and marched to my tent I grabbed all my bath stuff fully ready to get all of this gunk off me. 

I hated how the bathing tents were set up. You couldn’t tell if someone was using the baths or not so it lead to a lot of pranks and people accidentally walking in on others.   
Not to mention the singles in camp loved to pull “innocent pranks” on Valentine’s Day. 

And boy had I been subject to all of them. Being handcuffed to a poor young solider. Getting twenty love letters from eligible bachelors. To someone trying to set me up on five blind dates. Some had even gone as far as having a contest on who could flirt with me the most throughout the day. The worst was when I had seven random strangers confess their undying love to me, one guy went so far as to create a fireworks display and trying to propose to me by giving me a fish and a tuba. 

I was honestly tired over all of the years of being single and my friends trying to “help”. 

I took off my sticky armor and tried to strip myself of the more muddy armor I had on. I yanked my ponytail out and started to make my way to the baths. 

I shivered as the night air went straight through me. Fall was starting to come and cold nights like these were becoming more common. Also it’s not that I disliked the baths but a lot of pranks ended up being pulled and mix ups happened a lot. I felt my cheeks become red, two of the cases being me walking in on Chrom and then Gaius.

I felt my heart drop as I realized almost everyone else from the scouting mission had the same thought. Lines formed outside of the multiple tents. I clung to my cleaning supplies.   
I guess I was just going to have to wait a while longer. Might as well make the best of it. 

“Hey! Robin.” I looked over to find Sully waving me over. I gladly went up to the pink hared knight the woman strongly clapping me on the back. 

“I saved a bath tent for ya!” She grinned widely as I saw Stahl don an exhausted expression. 

“Oh my goodness Sully I owe you one!”

She chuckled. “Yeah I figured. Go on in I just got done using it, Kellam’s waiting for me at home so it’s all yours.”

I tackled her in a huge hug and gladly ducked into the separated bath tent. I made sure to peek my head in first and make sure it actually was clear. Sully had a habit of being one of the best trouble makers around camp. I became a little more relaxed as I became convinced no one else was in the tent. 

I gave a huge sigh as I stripped the rest of my gross sewage armor off. I grabbed the Elfire tome from my bath bag and quickly lit the bottom of the tub on fire so the water would get warmer. The tome had been long ago retired and was due to fall apart in my hands at any moment so I didn’t feel as guilty or worried that it would get wet. I looked down and gave the old water damaged book a large pat. 

I waited as the steam rolled through the tent. I smiled and placed my hair up in a bun while I soaked. 

This was what I usually did on Valentine’s Day, I soaked in a nice warm bath or cuddled in a comfy blanket and read a good book. Valentines hadn’t been a very big holiday for me. Sure I would get the occasional young soldier who would come up and compliment me but, most of them were just flirts or did it on a dare. 

I ducked half of my face under the water instantly in a way to try and warm myself up. It had been ages since I had enjoyed a warm bath. 

I got to town and started scrubbing all the dirt and mud off of me. I smiled as I was able to see my pearly skin again. I looked into the mirror my happy expression evident as I beamed. My eyes wandered down my arms as I became semi-aware of the scars on them.

I felt my face fall a little. 

When I had woken up, I was covered in scars. None of them self-inflicted but countless where from battle and according to Lissa, they were defensive. I glanced at the burn scar that had completely covered my right leg the flesh red and permanently angry. My gaze instantly went towards my waist.

I traced my fingers over the clean wound that Priam had sewn. I smiled at the memory, the stubbornness he had showed that day somehow making me smile. I traced my fingers over the one on my face. The course skin leaving an indent in my white eyebrow and eyelid. 

Personally though, I thought my scars were beautiful but others not so much. I felt sadness go through me as I remembered a child looking mortified at my hands and face. Like I was some monster. 

I paused and listened as water dripped in the bath. 

Sometimes I wondered if that was the reason no men called on me. 

I felt my ears perk up as I heard talking outside my tent. I heard the voices get closer. I put my usual ribbon at the entrance of the tent so no one should come in. 

I felt a little on edge though.

I speedily dumped a bucket of warm water over my soapy hair and grabbed my towel. I stayed close to my bath supplies as I heard the talking stop. 

Maybe I was just paranoid…. I felt my body relax as I gathered my stuff. 

I turned to the back entrance and almost screamed. 

Someone had just walked into the tent. 

I instinctively grabbed the nearest thing by me and threw it at the intruder. Clutching the towel I had and making sure it covered me. The guy put his hands up speedily before getting completely beamed by whatever I threw right in-between the eyes. I watched as the huge guy slipped on something and fell backwards. A weak groan came out of his lips.

I grabbed the bar of soap next and screamed. “Get out!”

I paused as I noticed the guy wasn’t getting up. I heard a few people howling with laughter outside. 

Sully and Gaius. Oh I’m gonna kill the both of you. 

I quickly put a robe on the pretty pink silk covering most of me up. I slowly tip toed to the guy’s body. 

Dread sank into me. I felt my palms go cold. And my face drop in mortification. I just beamed Priam in the head with a tome the size of a water damaged brick.

I rushed over to the man who had a spaced out look on his face a strong red blush completely displayed across his face and a huge bump forming on his forehead. 

Maybe I should take him to the nursing tent. But before I do that. 

I walked outside and quickly used the hex Tharja had been teaching me both the red heads laughing turning into shouts of surprise. I smirked at my work and begun to help the huge man to the nursing tents. I heaved him upwards as he was still in a daze. I felt dread set in me as I blushed at the stupid thought of.

Did my mentor just see me naked? 

I felt my face become completely flushed. 

Someone has got it out for me.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

“What on earth happened to you guys?” I heard Sumia ask shocked while Cordelia burst out laughing the girl clutching her stomach. Chrom looked at the scene with a mix of wonder and almost started laughing as well. 

I calmly sat at Priam’s bedside and continued to drink my cup of tea as Priam sat in a bed fazing in and out of consciousness a huge angry bump on his head. I glanced over at Gaius and Sully, the two red heads sat on a bench the both of them donning colorful yellow duck beaks and bright blue hair. 

I saw Gaius cross his arms and quack. “Don’t ask.” I nearly started laughing as the comment made Cordelia fall to the floor the girl crying she was laughing so hard. 

Sumia rushed over to Priam and began to heal the wound on his head. “Do you know what he was hit with?”

I blushed and sighed. “I may have beamed him with a book.” Sully and Gaius attempted to hold back chuckles as Cordelia burst out laughing again the poor girl unable to stop.

“Man, at least I got the better end of the deal last time.” I blushed deeply at Chrom’s statement and took another sip of my tea. 

Sumia rolled her eyes and finished healing him the girl looking over the two duck billed culprits. 

I made sure my robe was covering everything as I saw Priam come to, the man groggily opened his eyes. 

“Priam? You okay?” I saw his eyes widen as he instantly avoided eye contact with me a strong blush covering his face. 

“A thousand apologies Robin, I-I didn’t know you were in there! Sully said the tent was empty!” He flinched as his hand flew up to his forehead. 

“Yeah, sorry about that, you startled me and I kind of threw a tome at you…” 

“No, I completely understand. Trust me my sisters have done far worst.” 

I tucked a little piece of my hair behind my ear as I added. “Also don’t worry about Sully and Gaius they both got what they deserved.” I gestured over to the two. Priam looked past me to find the two bruting as Cordelia tried to get a hold of herself. Priam gave me a confused and impressed look as he stated. 

“Okay maybe you could do worse than my sisters.” He joked lightly. I smiled and giggled as I handed him a cold pack to put on his fore head. 

I inspected the small wound. “I am very sorry about this though. I don’t know I had such a good throwing arm to be honest.” 

He continued to avoid my eyes. “No I believe that, you are one of the most impressive women I have ever met.” I blushed at the comment the man realizing what he had just said.

He gave a quick glance at the other people in the room and added. “Of course this is only pertaining to the battle field.” 

I dimmed a little as I took a sip of my tea. “Oh, thanks.” 

Gee thanks, I can fight well. Just let me have a regular compliment you dork. 

“Well she is the best in her field. Trust me she’s one of the best things to ever happen to this army.” I blushed at the complement as Chrom squeezed my shoulder. 

“Hey, bubbles! Lesson learned, make me hot again! I don’t think Cherche is going to appreciate smooching beak on Valentine’s Day.” I smiled as I gave a huge huff. I looked over at Priam who had an amused look on his face.

He gestured to the two duck faced fighters and chuckled. “I guess you should be the better person.” 

I blew a few strands of hair out of my face. “Do I really have to?” 

He gave me one of his famous looks. “Go on.” 

I took his hand and squeezed it as I got up and dealt with the two blue haired morons in front of me. I crossed my hands over myself as I glared at the two of them.

“No more bath pranks. Deal?” I stared the two down crossing my arms over my pink silk robe. 

Sully grumbled for a bit but sighed as she barked. “Deal! Now take this beak off me! I’m missing dinner with Kellam.” I smiled and un-hexed her the girls face returning back to normal but her hair still blue. She sighed in relief. 

“Uh, bubbles you forgot her hair.” I turned to Gaius who I sent a death glare at. 

He became small as I stated. “No I didn’t, the two of you are just gonna have to walk around with blue hair for a week as punishment. Along with kitchen duty and graveyard look out.” The two groaned and started arguing as I seethed in annoyance not budging on my punishment for the two. 

Sully left eventually the girl not looking forward to the teasing she was going to receive from Kellam. Cordelia, Chrom and Sumia also left for their dates when they got done tending to Priam. I had also un-hexed Gaius and let him get on his merry way of course after he stated that this was the last time he would play matchmaker.

I rolled my eyes as my cheeks turned red. 

I was dreading this question almost all night. 

I shyly walked over to Priam and crossed my arms over myself. He gave me a curious look as I blushed more vividly and asked. “This is embarrassing to ask but, did you, see anything?” 

I watched Priam’s expression as he suddenly became flustered and avoided my gaze. He closed his eyes and nodded the man grimacing. 

I covered my face with my cold hands mortification running though me as I paced in front of him. At this rate the whole camp will know what I look like naked! 

“How much?” I asked pure embarrassment fueling me. 

He snapped his eyes to me his face complete a deep shade of red. “What relevance does this have? I’m a man of honor! Also I profusely apologize for this whole situation none of this was my intention in the slightest, trust me. I have far too much respect for you.” He rubbed the spot on his head. 

Dangit, my crush saw me naked and by the lords almighty I want to know how much he saw before I die of embarrassment. Oh dear goodness if he saw my leg I was going to die.

“I know!” We both were bright red as I just started laughing. 

Pram gave me a surprised look as I giggled and just shook my head. 

“I threw a book at you and you saw me naked! Oh someone upstairs has it out for me.” I chuckled all of tonight’s events hitting me like a ton of bricks. I probably sounded like a mad woman right now. I looked over and saw Priam try not to chuckle as well. 

“I can’t believe you put duck beaks on them.” I laughed harder as he chuckled. 

“I’m so sorry this really isn’t funny but, I’m so tired and today has just been wild.” I explained. 

He smiled and sated. “I get it, also I really do apologize for this whole situation.”

I waved him off and smiled I lightly joked. “Guess this just means I got no more secrets to hide from you.” 

I sat on his hospital bed. The man chuckled his expression becoming gentle. “I guess not.” 

“I’m so sorry that I threw that book at you.”

His face became blank as he listed.

“I have three younger sisters, I despise two faced people, my uncle Soren is one of the best male role models in my life, I used to think I could fly when I was five-“

I felt confusion run through me as I cut him off. “What are you doing?”

He blinked and simply stated. “If you have no more secrets to hide from me then why should I have any to hide from you?” 

“You don’t have any plans?” I asked the blue haired hero. 

The man gave me a soft smile and admitted. “I didn’t even know what day it was until around an hour ago.” 

We both smiled and somehow spent the rest of Valentine’s Day telling secrets and enjoying each other’s company. 

I would have to say that was the best Valentine’s Day I had ever had.


	10. Chapter 9: Curse to Break

I kept a sharp eye on the ferocious girl as she perfectly executed each sword position. She had improved a lot over the past few months. The girl’s foot work was now even more stunning and she was able to concentrate on her own. 

Each move held a sturdier resolve and she now moved with her blade. She could easily defeat me now. So I made sure to stay back more and give a few tips. 

She had such a strange way of moving when she fought. It was like a dance. An intricate beautiful one. 

I watched as her blade started glowing green and gold she gave me a quick glance as she yelled and with a flash the blade went up in sparks leavening a trial of green bright light in its wake as the magic worked its way through the invisible enemy. She took a few deep breaths and then continued. 

She had learned how to use Aether a few days back. It didn’t come as a shock to me even though she was in the dark flier class right now. It didn’t bother me too much that she was able to access the move. She deserved it due to her hard work. 

I was unable to inherit the skill for some unknown reason. I never thought of it as a lost. I moved on from it and adapted. I held Ragnell in my hands as I watched her. I had tried to let her become more independent from my teaching. 

I watched as one of her steps started to falter. I felt my body move on instinct. She fixed the mistake and kept going. For some reason I had become…overly protective of the young tactician. It was strange and confusing.

Along with the fact that every time she faltered my body instantly reacted. It had started after our trip to the mountains and it had *ahem* only increased after the bath house incident. I blushed lightly as I shook my head banning all those thoughts. 

My mind instantly wondered to the girl. She had dominated my thoughts lately. My concentration faltered constantly and I had problems eating and sleeping. I had gone and confessed my frustration to Sully who blatantly told me that I was “in love” and that I should just tell her already. Of course I denied the fact and according to Sully that was why she was in charge of the bath prank. 

I was just extremely fond of this apprentice that was all. Sonner or later this feeling will fade and I’ll be back to my normal self. Seeking strong opponents and helping Robin become one. 

I took a deep breath and pushed the pesky thoughts away. 

I needed to focus.

Robin had come to practice exhausted and had insisted on training. So I told her to do basic formations instead of having the usual strenuous routine the two of us usually did.   
I watched as her foot completely faltered and she fell to one of her knees and started panting. I saw a flash of darkness appear around her and then the girl started coughing.   
I felt my body react instantly as I gripped the fence. Something wasn’t right. 

“Robin?” I felt panic run through me a little as I jumped the gate and into the arena. I ran to the girl who was curled up into herself. 

The girl was panting hard as she lifted her head and smiled. “I’m fine, just got a little dizzy that’s all.” 

“We should call it a day. You don’t look to well.” I tried to appear calm as I declared. “And as I’ve said before! Anyone who dares step onto a battlefield needs to be -“ 

“Physically ready.” She smiled and finished the phrase as she got up. The girl’s legs were a little bit wobbly as she stood. 

Honestly she looked like a wreck. I gave a once over the usually energetic and bright albino woman but today she clearly was not feeling well. I saw her weakly pick up her training sword huge bags under her eye as she went to put her training weapon away. 

“Go to your tent and rest.” I demanded immediately. 

I saw her wither a little more as she stated. “I’m fine, I’m feeling fine, besides I missed last practice remember?” Her whole body looked like it was about ready to collapse. 

Why did she even get out of bed? I knew it was a bad idea for her to train today. I put my sword away and was ready to promptly excuse her to get rest. I heard a something fall to the ground, I spun around and saw that she was completely laying in the dirt and sand. I felt fear streak through me again. Something wasn’t right.

“Robin!” I sprinted across the arena I quickly checked her temperature. The girl was burning hot. I saw that her eyes had closed too. 

I lightly patted her cheeks to try to get a response out of her as I checked her breathing and pulse. Which were there, but faint. I felt widespread fear grip me as I picked up the woman and ran out of the deserted practice area.

“Healer! I need a healer!” I shouted. 

The girl in my arms was completely limp like a doll. I needed to stay calm, I reminded myself. Being frantic wasn’t going to help her. I saw a few of the soldiers perk at the name as I heard one shout. “Someone fetch a healer from the Northside!” 

North side. I started to full out sprint. I dodged through the crowds of people yelling desperately for people to move. 

Her pulse was fading. Was she poisoned?

I barreled through tents and people as I finally reached the north side and bellowed. “I need a healer now!” 

To my relief I saw a friend of the tactician hear me his long blonde hair at first glance made you think he was a woman. She had told me much about how skilled he was. I held my breath as the man if I remembered correctly named Libra checked her. 

His usually calm demeanor turned frantic as he stated. “Quickly get her inside. Cordelia I’m going to need your help!” Libra cleared a table as I set the girl on it.   
I noticed that the red haired Pegasus rider and the sugar crazed thief had both appeared outside the tent. The Pegasus rider shuffling in staff in hand.   
The light pink haired woman that I knew was a dancer shoved past me and nearly started crying as she saw the albino woman on the table. I saw Henry hold the pinkette back. The girl looked very pregnant as well.   
I heard Libra growl and shout. “Please if you are not a healer stand back. If you want to be useful then give us space.” 

I watched as Chrom’s younger sister, Lissa started making their way through along with the pelgian dark mage named Tharja. The three of them made it into the tent Libra already in the healing process along with the red haired flyer as he grunted out. 

“She’s been poisoned. Tharja, can you find out if it’s from magic or if it’s something physically? Lissa start healing and keep going. She’s losing life fast.” The calm priest had sweat beading on his forehead as the young healer Lissa joined in on healing.

Tharja made a disapproving look as she bit her nail and hissed. 

“Oh, it’s magic based, it’s an assassin curse used by a special pelgian mage. I’m not strong enough to divert it but. SMILING IDIOT GET IN HERE!” I jumped as I heard the usually strange and quiet girl shout. 

“What? It wasn’t my doing! Aww is Robin going to die? Can I use her eyes to kill whoever cursed her then?” The albino man wore an eerie smile. 

I felt my blood boil how dare he even suggest that now of all times? 

Tharja barked. “Enough of that,” she flicked the boy in the forehead the man whimpering a little as she focused up the boy grumbling but following. “It’s the lethyathin spell by Angrinus, disable it.” 

I saw the man perk up as he smiled and laughed. “Oh, I won’t just disable it, this guy messed with my wife’s best friend, I’m just gonna chuck it right back at him!”

I took a cautious step away from the man who smelled like blood as he started chanting the strange girl joining and giving what looked like support. I watched as a black seal appeared over Robin’s chest the seal crackling with dark magic. I gripped my sword even though I knew it wouldn’t do any good. 

Then suddenly the atmosphere completely changed as the seal disappeared from my apprentice’s chest. I heard the girl gasp for breath as the three healers nearly passed out. The small girl coughed and groaned as she took a few deep breaths. I finally breathed for the first time as she weakly looked up at me and smiled. 

I felt like my world was going to stop. My heart finally started beating again. What would I have done if I had lost her? I felt my train of thought freeze. I couldn’t picture a world without her. 

I sat with her as more people and friends came to check in on her I also helped the healers move her to the nursing tent. I still stayed with her. I saw Chrom come in at least every hour to check up on her the prince worried sick about his friend.

I also saw Cordelia and Libra come in a lot the two of then perfectly fine with talking and making sure the tactician was comfortable. Along with Gaius bringing in three baskets full of what looked like sweets and other things. How he managed to get his hands on that many in that short amount of time I had no clue. 

He gave me a pointed glare before he left and threatened. “Don’t try anything with my girl you hear, old man? I got my eye on you.” 

Around some time at night one of the healers had gotten me a plate of food but I didn’t touch it. I continued watching over the girl knowing I would have to pay dearly in chores later. 

It had become late as I sat by the girls side. Her breathing was rugged and her face was pale and clammy. 

“You know.” I looked over to find Olivia the small girl more covered up than the normal dancing clothes and her huge belly clearly showing.

She had two cups of tea in her hands and a gentle smile as she lightly stated, “you really are a good friend to her.” She handed me one of the cups of tea as she set the other down by Robin’s bedside. 

“She hasn’t woken up again yet,” I started. 

The small pink girl merely shrugged and held the albino woman’s hand. “It’s the thought that counts I guess.” She blushed a little and looked down at her large stomach. 

“You know, Robin is more like family to me than a comrade.” The girl sighed as I saw her eyes glisten. 

“From day one she treated me with an open heart and allowed me to become family to her. Along with many other people here. Dear Naga, why does she have to be so bull headed and reckless?” She brushed a few tears off of her face and rubbed her stomach. 

“Today I felt like I wasn’t just losing a comrade but that I was going to lose a sister.” 

I wrung my hands at the thought as Oliva continued. 

“S-she talks about you all the time by the way.” My interest perked as the girl gave me a gentle and motherly glance and smiled. 

I attempted to hide any blush on my face. 

Stop over thinking. 

She giggled “She really does think the world of you. She says you are an excellent teacher and an even more amazing friend.” 

I bowed my head slightly at the high praise unsure of how to react. 

“I was pretty worried for her actually, she went through a rough spell before you joined. But ever since she had been taking lessons from you, she’s begun to smile again.”

I sat shocked at the words as Olivia slowly and clumsily got up from the chair she was sitting in and smiling she added.

“Take care of her okay?” I watched as the shy dancer left. 

I thought about the girls words and hoped that what she implied was partially true. 

I rubbed my eyes and dragged my hands over my face as a sobering thought hit me. 

I had almost lost her, again. 

I lost people dear to me on a daily basis yet this one. This one scared the living daylights out of me the most. I watched her too peaceful face as she slept. Her beautiful halo of white hair cascading around her. 

Who was I kidding? She meant more to me than I had ever realized. 

I brushed a few stray tangled curls from her face as I crossed my arms. 

I had fallen in love with this woman.

I felt a rush of emotions that I had never felt before making my body feel strangely light and warm. Panic ran through me as I sighed and dragged my hands over my face, I wasn’t used to this feeling.

This didn’t make sense to me! Iron swords and deadly blows made sense, the battle ground and defeating opponents made sense. But this? This was different than the average attraction. 

I was completely infatuated with her. I felt a warm and odd feeling spread through my chest as I looked at the sleeping girl. 

I had never felt like this before. I had always been devoted to the sword. Not to mention she was a glorious tactician who lead the army of the young Exalt. I felt pricks of fear and rejection go through me at the realization.

How would she possibly be interested in a wandering hero like me?

“Priam?” My attention perked up as I saw her adjust slowly her whole face groggy and in pain. Her beautiful purple eyes lazily opened as she gave me a faint smile. 

“Hi, why is it we always seem to meet like this? At this point I better just move my tent into here.” She dreamily sighed.

I chuckled lightly and held her hand stronger. 

My heart raced, “How are you feeling?” My rough voice sounding harsh compared to her’s. 

“Sleepy.” She hummed. 

I smiled and made sure the blanket covered her better. “Then go back to sleep.”

“Okay, that sounds good, and Priam.” I looked at her as she paused and taking my hand she bought it to her face and lightly kissed the ragged palm of my hand her soft lips ghosting the skin and setting it aflame. I felt my whole body shiver at the innocent act. 

“Thank you.” She whispered her face open and still as beautiful as the first time I had met her I watched as she softly drifted back to sleep. 

I sighed and stayed by her beside the rest of the night. My hand tingling with her soft kiss and my heart pounding in my chest.


	11. Chapter 11:Clean Clothes

I let the warm soapy water spread over my hands as I finished doing my clothes.

Chrom and Gaius had put me on house arrest since I was still "recovering" from the curse I had on me.

I had become very idle and decided on cleaning some clothes. Of course Priam had been standing guard for me for the past week.

Lately I had noticed that Priam had been drifting from me. I didn't know why, but after that day I had been hexed he had started avoiding me. The man acting more rough and cold than usual. I missed his company.

Maybe I was just overthinking everything with the two of us. It made me a little sad to be honest. And it was times like this that it was hard to be with him now.

Chrom had noticed and hopped that putting him on guard for me might fix our relationship, but all I got from the hero was a couple of nods and silence.

I was slightly worried that he had found out that I had romantic feelings for him. I blushed as I thought of the many incidents that would make anyone any less dense realize I loved them. I touched my hand to my chest as I could feel my heart beating faster.

But now, he was ignoring me and treating me like a stranger.

I sighed as I finished folding a batch of clothes. He had gone to take a bath around an hour ago and I had decided to wash all of his clothes. I made sure to leave a spare set of his clothes for him while I finished taking the newly washed ones off the close line.

I looked up to see that the warrior in question was looking around the courtyard. He was probably trying to find his clothes.

"Hey! Priam! Over here!" I stated cheerily. I made sure my hands were dry as I tucked a few strands of lose hair behind my ear.

He looked around the courtyard. And gruffly stated. "I left some belongings here. You didn't happen to see them, did you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you..." I walked over as he gave me a look of confusion.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

I grabbed the basket filled with his clean clothes and declared.

"I had a little spare time, so I thought I'd do your laundry for you."

The man looked taken aback as I gave him the basket the man stunned.

"My...laundry?" He whispered in a daze, more to himself that me.

"Yes, I washed all your soiled training gear. I also patched some of the larger holes. I hope you're not upset." He stood stunned, I couldn't tell if he was mad or content.

I felt some anxiety grow in me as I added. "Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself I guess, I should I have asked first."

He finally broke from his daze as he assured. "No, it's fine. But...why would you do such a thing?"

I fiddled with the necklace a little as I took a deep breath. "Well, you've spent so much time teaching me about swordplay and many other things... I needed some way to repay you. This was the best I could come up with. Especially since last week. I figured I owed you more than this but it seemed like a good start."

"I see. Still, it was unnecessary. I can wash my own clothes." He gruffly added the man taking the basket of clothes. I watched in astonishment as his face was completely red with a vivid blush.

I smiled and teased. "Hold on a second... Priam, are you blushing?"

The man instantly became gruff as I watched him puff his chest ad state "Me? Blush? Of course not! What foolishness! I am a warrior of the sword." He argued. I tried not to laugh as he proclaimed "Nothing can faze me. Nothing!"

"Not even the bath incident?" I added. His face became a mix of pure red and mortification.

I chuckled as I saw his face become even redder. "You're red as a tomato!"

"S-silence! I'm not blushing. ...I must go. You...have my thanks. ...For the laundry." I watched as he stalked off basket in hand and a red blush completely dominating his face.

"Heh heh, I had no idea he was so sensitive to teasing..." I continued smiling my heart feeling light after talking a little to him.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Clean Clothes

I let the warm soapy water spread over my hands as I finished doing my clothes.

Chrom and Gaius had put me on house arrest since I was still "recovering" from the curse I had on me.

I had become very idle and decided on cleaning some clothes. Of course Priam had been standing guard for me for the past week.

Lately I had noticed that Priam had been drifting from me. I didn't know why, but after that day I had been hexed he had started avoiding me. The man acting more rough and cold than usual. I missed his company.

Maybe I was just overthinking everything with the two of us. It made me a little sad to be honest. And it was times like this that it was hard to be with him now.

Chrom had noticed and hopped that putting him on guard for me might fix our relationship, but all I got from the hero was a couple of nods and silence.

I was slightly worried that he had found out that I had romantic feelings for him. I blushed as I thought of the many incidents that would make anyone any less dense realize I loved them. I touched my hand to my chest as I could feel my heart beating faster.

But now, he was ignoring me and treating me like a stranger.

I sighed as I finished folding a batch of clothes. He had gone to take a bath around an hour ago and I had decided to wash all of his clothes. I made sure to leave a spare set of his clothes for him while I finished taking the newly washed ones off the close line.

I looked up to see that the warrior in question was looking around the courtyard. He was probably trying to find his clothes.

"Hey! Priam! Over here!" I stated cheerily. I made sure my hands were dry as I tucked a few strands of lose hair behind my ear.

He looked around the courtyard. And gruffly stated. "I left some belongings here. You didn't happen to see them, did you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you..." I walked over as he gave me a look of confusion.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

I grabbed the basket filled with his clean clothes and declared.

"I had a little spare time, so I thought I'd do your laundry for you."

The man looked taken aback as I gave him the basket the man stunned.

"My...laundry?" He whispered in a daze, more to himself that me.

"Yes, I washed all your soiled training gear. I also patched some of the larger holes. I hope you're not upset." He stood stunned, I couldn't tell if he was mad or content.

I felt some anxiety grow in me as I added. "Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself I guess, I should I have asked first."

He finally broke from his daze as he assured. "No, it's fine. But...why would you do such a thing?"

I fiddled with the necklace a little as I took a deep breath. "Well, you've spent so much time teaching me about swordplay and many other things... I needed some way to repay you. This was the best I could come up with. Especially since last week. I figured I owed you more than this but it seemed like a good start."

"I see. Still, it was unnecessary. I can wash my own clothes." He gruffly added the man taking the basket of clothes. I watched in astonishment as his face was completely red with a vivid blush.

I smiled and teased. "Hold on a second... Priam, are you blushing?"

The man instantly became gruff as I watched him puff his chest ad state "Me? Blush? Of course not! What foolishness! I am a warrior of the sword." He argued. I tried not to laugh as he proclaimed "Nothing can faze me. Nothing!"

"Not even the bath incident?" I added. His face became a mix of pure red and mortification.

I chuckled as I saw his face become even redder. "You're red as a tomato!"

"S-silence! I'm not blushing. ...I must go. You...have my thanks. ...For the laundry." I watched as he stalked off basket in hand and a red blush completely dominating his face.

"Heh heh, I had no idea he was so sensitive to teasing..." I continued smiling my heart feeling light after talking a little to him.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Say You Love Me

He still wasn't talking to me. It's been three weeks.

I rested my head on my dark flier horse, Sprinkles.

Why I had Gaius name my horse was beyond me.

"What do you mean, is he courting me?" I asked exhausted.

Gaius sat across from me on a barrel the thief sucking on a lollipop as he explained. "Just saying bubbles, you and the old grouch have been getting pretty close."

"Gaius he's not an old grouch he's around the same age as you." I stated brushing down my dark flier Pegasus.

"The ginger does have a point. He is kind of a grouch." I saw Cordelia raking hay into her Pegasus stall as she gave me a quick wink.

Only if you guys knew.

"You see," Gaius gestured to Cordelia as he put his hands together and began explaining. "Look bubbles all I know is that all he does is eat, train, brute around all day, and then sleep! And then he picks Lon'qu of all people to talk to! It's not like that super swordsman is exactly a chatter box either."

I gave him a stink eye as I stated. "Well wouldn't you say the same thing about Cherache, last time I tried to talk to her Minerva was sizing me up! "

The thief pointed a finger at me. "Hey Cher is just shy, also it's your own dang fault, Minervykins can sense that you are nervous around her."

"Minervykins? Oh my goodness Gaius propose to the girl already she's waited a whole year!" I heard Cordelia holler her Pegasus agreeing.

"When did this become about my love life!?" He shouted.

I shushed him and laughed as he blushed slightly. "Besides, I haven't found a ring yet." He mumbled. Cordelia and I froze as I saw the ginger put his hands over his ears.

"What!?"

"You're going to propose?"

The two of us shouted. Gaius had a sneaky smile on his face as he smiled and lazily stated. "Not if you too shout it to the entire camp! But yeah, she's the one. I have never felt this way about any girl I dated."

"Not even Anna?"

I saw the ginger become tense as he shivered and stated.

"No okay dating her was a fun ride of never-ending debt and a roller coaster of guilt and manipulation. Not to mention she was only happy when my coin purse was full. Again a fun relationship but I felt like I was going to get pickpocketed every five seconds!"

"Also I thought we were talking about bubble's love life!" He gestured towards me.

"True but I mean at least you both have love lives." I heard Cordelia mumble. I stopped brushed and scoffed at her.

"Yeah right I see that way Libra AND Virion both look at you."

I laughed as she started twiddling with her hands and asked shyly. "Really?"

"Even I could see it, padre definitely digs on ya prom queen." Gaius stated.

I saw Cordelia give him a stink eye and threw one of her brushes at him. I smiled and continued to brush away dirt and dust from my horse taking extra care in her wings and making sure to use the new brush Cordelia had gotten me.

"Well Libra did just ask me out to help at a charity. Does that count as a date?"

I looked at Gaius who looked at me as we both shrugged. "Gee, thanks a lot you two, great advice!" She grabbed a bucket and refilled the water in her Pegasus through as the two of us smiled.

"Hey at least you don't have to worry 24/7 that you are going to run into an ex of yours and you won't even have the slightest clue who he is." I laughed.

Codelia nodded her head in agreement as Gaius laughed.

"Okay but back on track, let's go over the list." I hear Gaius start getting his gloved fingers ready.

"He has asked you to go deep in the mountains with him to a beautiful location for two days, he trains everyday with just you, Gregor, Sully, or Lon'qu. Last I checked Lon'qu digs the princess big time. Sully is happily married to that sneaky mouse tank man. Gregor is expecting a baby with carrots."

I sighed and laid my body weight on my Pegasus. This was going to be a while.

"He bought you a necklace, and spent a whole day shopping with you, he saw the extent of your book addiction, which is horrifying."

"And he also carried you to the nearest healer when you fainted." Cordelia interjected. The girl leaning on a broom.

Gaius held up all his fingers and nearly shouted. "Not only that but he stayed stuck to you like glue for hours while you recovered. Saved you from a near death experience twice. The bath incident."

I watched as Gaius wagged his eye brows at the statement as I blush a bright crimson glaring holes into the man.

The boy smiled and continued. "Also you washed and mended all of the man's laundry! You know how I know that? Because my beautiful girlfriend and Maribelle helped you figure out how to sew. You learned to sew properly because of this guy. So excuse me for assuming you two are BASICALLY GOING STEADY. YOU ARE BASICALLY COURTING."

I blushed at the thought putting my horse brushes away as I started to clean the stall, Cordelia already fetching another pail of water for my Pegasus.

"That doesn't mean anything, I mean we have only been training for around eight months. That's all. Nothing more really..."

I swept out my horses pin as Gaius gave me his signature. "Don't deny it sweet heart look."

I sighed, "Don't give me that look."

"I can't help it! Besides this is the only guy you have even been remotely interested in ever since Blue got married."

The air got silent as I checked to make sure Cordelia was still fetching water. Gaius knew he had crossed a line. Yes, I had been slightly in love with Chrom. Of course I was too shy to say anything or act upon it so I had to swallow all my feelings and just watch as he ruled the nation with Sumia. I loved their wedding and I loved the two of them so much. I had actually lost all my romantic feeling for Chrom and it was easier this way. No damage done, Chrom and I were still best friends and I was honored to be Sumia's bridesmaid.

I smiled and teased. "You make me sound like a hopeless ex when you say it that way."

I set my brushes on the wall staring at it for a while as I admitted.

"Besides I'm over Chrom. Also Priam only sees me as his pupil. Even though I am completely infatuated with him while he just acts like I'm not there anymore."

I argued. I turned and saw Gaius give me a sympathetic look. I felt a stray tear run down my face.

I saw Cordelia enter the girl instantly asking. "Oh my goodness what did I miss."

She put the bucket down and rushed to my side the girl already taking out tissues from out of thin air. I smiled and took a few.

I sat down on one of the hay bales as I confessed. "To be honest, I don't know where Priam and I stand, relationship wise. He's so hard to read all the time and I just don't know. He's been avoiding me lately. He doesn't even come to get me for practice anymore and when I go to him he just leaves."

I started to fiddle with my necklace as my two friends gave me sympathetic looks. Cordelia wrapped me in a big old hug as I clung to the girl.

"Oh man I wish Olivia was her, it's not the same without miss twinkle toes." Gaius sighed.

Cordelia nodded and stated. "Well she is 8 and a half months pregnant she needed to be home with her family and Henry for at least a few months."

I nodded and stated "You need to tell me when she does go into labor I'm flying over there to see her." Cordelia smiled at me and nodded.

Gauis got off his barrel and joined in the hug as he sighed. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories bubbles." I smiled up at the ginger.

"Don't worry, you just owe me half of your next sweets batch."

I saw his face go into shock as he argued. "No way! Come one bubbles do you know how long it takes me to save up that much sugar!?"

Cordelia and I giggled as Gauis frantically spouted out numbers. I smiled at the ginger haired thief happy that he was one of my closest friends.

"SO what was Maribelle's son like? Brady right?" I heard Cordelia ask.

I smiled and nearly started laughing as cordeila shot me a confused look.

Gauis took his sucker out and laughed. "He's this big old scary bumpkin! Has the worst slang ever, and is a complete pansy! It's hilarious!"

I shook my head as the ginger started outright laughing.

"Not to mention, apparently Brady was in the process of courting Lucina when they were in the future. Oh Chrom is not happy about it one bit!" I hollered.

Gaius busted out laughing again.

Cordelia threw back. "Well I on the other hand think its sweet."

Gaius shrugged his shoulders and nonchalantly stated. "Well I just hope I don't screw up as bad as my old man did."

I smiled as I assured "Gaius you are going to make a great dad."

He gave me a thankful glance as Cordelia sat next to him and stated. "Yeah, also your kid is going to have so many cavities." The red heads both laughed as I smiled to myself.

I wonder what my child will be like.

We talked for a little while more, the three of us use to talking into the dark hours of the night.

I finished up mucking out the stall and finally made my way to bed the other two departing to their own tents as well. I looked up at the sky and thought of that night in the mountains. Maybe I shouldn't read too much into it.

Priam was the definition of contradiction. Throughout the army he was rumored to be one of the most stoic and strongest. Yet when he was with me. He was gentle, he had opened up to me, but ever since the scare with me getting cursed. He had drawn back from me. Maybe I read too much into our relationship. But I knew what I felt for him wasn't anything to be ashamed of.

It took him a few months to get comfortable with people when he joined but after a while he did become friendly with the other shepherds to my relief. Many young soldiers asked him for training and he had become famous with the female warriors. I smirked as I thought of all the rumors that had spread about him.

He really was something else.

I took a deep breath before I entered my tent.

I opened my tent flap and to my surprise I saw Priam inside.

The huge warrior looked horribly disheveled, the man only in his normal clothes Rangnell strapped to his side as always. While his hair stuck up in awkward angles.

"Hi, Priam. What are you doing here at this time of night?"

I felt excitement and nerves run through me at seeing him. I caught myself as I tried to regain my composure. The grown man smiled nervously as his head hit the tent.

"I want to, uh, well." He cleared his throat.

"I came to express-"

"I wanted to acknowledge--"

"I came here to tell you--"

I tried not to smile as he stumbled through phrase after phrase. It was kind of sweet. Praim looked even more flustered as he turned and took a huge breath. I waited patiently as I saw him clam down. I had never seen him like this throughout the whole time I had known him.

"This is for you... I bought it from a merchant in the last town." He shoved a small black box at me. I fumbled and caught the small velvet box the thing nearly falling out of my hands.

He watched nervously as I opened the small box expecting another necklace or a bracelet. I felt emotions rise in my throat as I looked at the contents.

"Why, Priam," I whispered. "What a beautiful ring." I took a pause as I felt my head race a million miles a minuet I let hope soar through me as Priam blushed.

"Is this what I think it is?"

The man was truly flustered as he barked. "It has no special meaning, mind you! It's just a token of gratitude."

I felt my heart stop as I felt a sad smile tug my lips. Of course. I'm being silly.

"I'm no expert on women's accessories... I just picked something at random. Not to mention it is damn infuriating to-"

His nervous rambling seemed to fade in the background as I stared at the ring. I felt some of that hope dim a little as I looked down at the stunning ring. I was beautifully made and matched the necklace he had gotten me so long ago.

I swallowed my emotions and cut him off. "Well, you did quite well. I think it's lovely. Still, it must have cost a fortune. Isn't it a little extravagant for a thank-you gift?"

Why was I still clinging to hope?

Because I loved him.

I looked over at the man. He had gone dead silent. I saw Priam give a long sigh.

"Priam?" I asked. I felt drained emotionally as he finally gave a loud growl and nearly shouted.

"Fine! It's not a thank-you gift. It's a token of my great...respect and love." He softened as he lifted his hand and dropped it.

I watched as he chuckled and recited. "I am a man who is dedicated to combat and the way of the sword. As have my ancestors in the past have been, I had no need for distractions on my path to becoming the most powerful swords man to legend."

I withered a little more the small velvet box still in my hands as Priam continued.

"However, in recent weeks, it has been you who dominates my thoughts. And I...think I.... have fallen...in love."

I stood frozen to the spot the huge man in front of me holding his breath. I felt an overwhelming amount of emotions race through me as I looked at him stunned.

"...Are you serious?" I meekly asked.

"Of course I'm serious! Why would I joke about something like this?" Priam looked a little hurt at my saying that but I felt my face lift in a bright smile as I became just as flustered as him now.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish as I tried to come up with a string of coherent words but failed spectacularly. I felt so many emotions at once that it made my head spin.

He walked up to me and took the small box from me. His rough hands meeting mine. He lingered there for a second and smiled down at our hands. I watched as he got down on his knee.

"Because in your heart, I've found a new way. You have been gentle and caring to me, yet still stronger than any steel. You are ferocious yet gentle. And you care with all your soul about this army. All my life, I have lived only for the blade to fulfil my destiny to become the strongest warrior. But now I want to live for you." His expression was a new one that I had never seen.

I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes as I bent down and joined him on the floor. "Priam. I feel the same way! I have for... It feels like such a long time. I was so scared that you didn't feel the same." I cried breathless.

He smiled and excitedly shouted. "Then you'll say yes? For true?" I nodded. He jumped up a contagious smile on his face as he started laughing. I smiled and giggled at the display. I squeaked as he picked me up.

I laughed as he spun me around yelling. "Huzzah! HUZZAH!"

The two of us intoxicated with the warm feeling. I touched my forehead to his and smiled I teased.

"You big old softie." I teased him he set me down the man brightly smiling he tried to compose himself.

"I don't care, how do you expect me to act when you true love is in front of you."

He brushed his hand to my cheek his thumb running across one of my scars. I nuzzled my face into his rough hand and kissed it.

"Indeed, and poetically put. Perhaps for you, a pen truly would be mightier than a sword." I smiled brightly.

He gave me a gentle look and bent forward to me as he whispered "Well, let us not get carried away..."

I smiled as the man bent down and fully entrapped my lips. He really was too perfect. I sighed as he vowed to me.

"You give my strength new purpose and meaning. I'll let the world burn before I see you hurt." His eyes met mine "I pledge my heart as eternally yours my star."

I smiled and said.

"You already had my heart a long time ago. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, you big softie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LONG) indienote: Awwwww, I love this chapter. I had such a hard time deciding whether or not to go the traditional fire emblem route or do my own thing. So I did a little of both. As you all had noticed this Priam isn't your traditional cannon fire emblem character.
> 
> I apologize if that bothers you along with a few of my slip-ups with grammar or wording. I'm not exactly going for writer of the year award here.
> 
> Fire emblem is very near and dear to my heart because it got me into anime, video games, fandoms, and it heavily influences the characters I create and my art style. It's also part of the reason why I adore Priam, I grew up playing fire emblem radiance and Ike was my favorite character just due to his bravery and kindness he constantly showed. So that's why I was so pumped to get Priam and to get to write for him.
> 
> Also this fanfic was supposed to originally be a "fluff practice" piece. It was to help me with writing fluff. So technically I was never planning to post it (because I'm super low-key critical of my own writing and this is legit terrifying for me right now) but I'm very happy I did.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I will post soon so stay with me trust me. I got a whole lot more planned.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Exalt's Permission

I fiddled with my new engagement ring on my finger as I paced back and forth in front of Chrom's tent. I felt my stomach tie into knots.

"Robin dear, please sit down you're making me anxious just looking at you."

The gentle voice of Sumia calmed me a little the girl in her night gown and her hair fully down. She was perfectly stunning like always.

I messed with my necklace and sat down only to start tapping my foot.

"Yeah you're making my head spin, do you want to go on a quick fly around camp!? Or wait maybe we should do jumping jacks! No, wait LETS GO PRANK BRADY!" The overly bubbly Cynthia cheered.

"Cee-cee not now, also stop pranking him. Just because we are courting doesn't mean you have to torment him twenty four seven." Lucina ordered the young girl yawning.

I sighed and begun pacing again.

I wished I could hear what's going on inside the tent but I knew better.

Priam was asking Chrom's permission to marry me.

I felt sick to my stomach. Of course I knew that Chrom and Priam had become quick friends and both respected each other but Chrom was the closest thing to a brother figure in my life aside from Gaius and this was important to Priam.

He had actually planned on going to Chrom first but decided against it due to Sully and Gregor pressuring him and the cursing incident and basically just a mountain of problems and events that had happened.

I paced more intensely.

We didn't even court!

I smiled at the realization. Man we really were a mess.

It made me happy that he wanted to at least try do the engagement right and that he respected Chrom and I's relationship to ask.

I knew where Chrom stood on this topic as well but that doesn't mean I'm still not a total wreck .

I took a deep breath and tried sitting down again the two time traveling girls chatting amongst themselves now. Sumia attempted to walk over to me but instead completely fell face first down.

I tensed as she broke her fall and smiled she brushed it off with a snarky. "Well at least we know Chrom didn't marry me for my grace."

I smiled at the charming girl as she sat by me and hugged my shoulders. I gripped my jacket that I had thrown over my night clothes after Priam had decided to ask Chrom tonight. I felt bad for waking everyone up but Sumia and the girls didn't seemed to mind too much.

"You have nothing to worry about sweetie." I looked up at Sumia who had a gentle smile on her face as she smiled and stated.

"Chrom has been routing for the two of you for quite some time. You have nothing to worry about, he's probably just scaring Priam a little. He sees you like a little sister you know."

I felt a little more relaxed as Sumia got up and asked. "Does anyone want tea?"

Cynthia raised her hand and followed her mother as I meekly stated I would love some. The two women left the room leaving me with Lucina.

The strong willed girl crossed over the room to me and sat in her mother's place as she . "It's going to be okay," she said confidently.

I gave her a curious look as she replied. "Time travel confidence I guess." She added awkwardly.

"Oh." I didn't know if that made me more relaxed or not.

Lucina tried to disclose as little as possible about the future except for anything about Grima. She was mostly concerned with bad time ripples. I had listened to Laurent about the matter on multiple occasions the young man becoming very helpful with understanding most of the time related problems. Not to mention Laurent's intense amount of research helped tremendously along with a few documents from Fredrick's reports.

My head snapped up as I heard footsteps and Chrom walk out of the tent. I stood up quickly my clunky boots being the only thing that planted me on the ground as I saw Priam emerge as well.

I felt my heart soar a little as I rushed over to the two most important men in my life. Priam embraced me as I felt his assuring hand run through my hair. I looked between the two of them holding my breath as Chrom gestured for me to go into the tent.

I gave a fleeting glance to Priam and separated from him. He gave me a longing glance and let go of my hand as I walked into the tent with Chrom.

Chrom closed the tent and sighed. I watched as he paced and then took a seat at the familiar desk that we had held countless discussions and plans. He looked disheveled and his hair stuck out in random angles. It would have been slightly amusing to see him this way if it was for another reason. I spun the ring on my finger a few times and was tempted to say something.

"Robin, I-"

"Chrom, I-"

We both paused and chuckled slightly as I gestured for him to go first.

He awkwardly' ran his hand through his hair and breathed. "Are you sure? I mean you two didn't talk to each other for a whole three weeks." His blue eyes clear as I fiddled with my hands.

I smirked and sassed. "This coming from the man who had to take a month to work up the nerve to ask Sumia's hand in marriage."

I felt my face spreading in an awry smile. He rolled his eyes as I assured.

"I have never been more absolutely positive in my entire life."

"And you understand the commitment and danger-"

"Yes, I'm willing to take all of it the hardships and challenges. No matter what."

Chrom gave me a gentle look. "It was around five years ago that I found you in that field. Ever since that day I've viewed you like a little sister. Little did I know how much you would affect my life.

Robin you have been one of my most trusted companions, you have always had my back and have fought with me too many times to count. Our friendship is one of the things that makes me believe that this war can be won. "

I saw his eyes water slightly as he continued. "I want what's best for you, and I really think Priam is that. Since he joined you have been so happy. Robin he wouldn't trade the world for you. So I give full permission."

I nearly cried as I ran to Chrom and embraced him in a tight hug. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Thank you Chrom." I whispered. I spun around and dashed out of the tent.

I looked over the audience and smiled at Priam.

I felt my heart spark as I smiled and tackled the love of my life.

"He gave us his blessing." I whispered a huge smile on my face.

His face broke out into a huge smile as he chuckled and spun me around the two of us elated. I looked over at Chrom and silently thanked him. I chuckled as I saw him get teary eyed the grown man smiling ear to ear while he hugged Sumia.

The two of us bowed and said our goodbyes. I sighed with relief as Priam gave me an amused glance.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He put his arm around me as I leaned into him. I felt him place a hesitant kiss onto my head. I felt my heart glow with warmth as I stopped and pulled the tall man into a kiss.

I smiled as I saw the man blush bright red.

"Look at that, red as a tomato." I teased lightly.

He tried to muster up a frown but it slowly turned into a smile as he stopped and gently taking my jaw he tilted my head up and completely kissed the living daylights out of me.

He drew back as I sighed in a daze.

I laughed my head in a daze as he smiled.

He interlaced his rough fingers into my scarred ones as the two of us walked side by side in the moonlight.

I'm the luckiest girl in the world.


	15. Chapter fifteen: Sick Days

"Don't even think of getting up for your afternoon training." I demanded of my fiancée.

I turned and saw that his hand was outstretched for his sword as he lay in bed.

He withdrew his hand and crossed his arms over himself as he argued. "I've fought while sick before!"

I went over to his bedside his face was flushed and sweat beaded his forehead.

"uh-huh and where did that get you, a one way trip to the nurses and Maribelle on my tail for a week."

I replaced the cold washcloth on his head taking off the dirty head band he always insisted on wearing. It was kind of sweet how stubborn he was but boy was it a pain sometimes.

I blew on the soup I had made. Smiling I teased. "Come on open wide!"

He gave me an unamused look as he sniffed and started shivering again. I giggled at the reaction the worrier softening a little.

He grumbled and finally allowed me to feed him. A strong blush entered his features as he took more spoonfuls to my delight.

I knew something was up when he arrived to early morning sword play five minutes late and then almost fell asleep during mid-morning practice what gave me a heart attack was when he didn't even show up to late morning stretches. Honestly, I thought the man had died.

I heard the tent open as I looked over to see that it was Lissa and Lon'qu. I smiled at the two and embraced the small blonde healer in a bear hug.

She smiled and giggling she asked. "How's the patient been?"

"Stubborn." I replied back she giggled again and walked over to Priam giving him a few basic questions as I went over to Lon'qu I sighed as the man instantly became tense as I approached him.

I laughed and stated. "Come on, how long is this still going to happened I thought we were friends man? Also there is not a single fig in sight!"

He glared at me. "Figs are more likely to go instinct than I, get over my fear of being pelted by one whenever I'm in your presence." I sighed and put my hands up in defeat.

He had a point.

I leaned onto the wall next to Lon'qu how bitterly stated. "Of course Master Priam had to get sick this week."

I looked over at him curiosity getting to me as I asked. "What's so important about this week?"

Lonqu shuffled his feet as he took a step away from me. I rolled my eyes as he informed. "This week was Priam's week to sing at this stupid bar that Sully and Gregor like to go too. He's the best out of the five of us and gets us free drinks because he's so good he's much better than Sthal."

I looked over at him and processed the knowledge. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I remembered the Halloween festival. I would have to pester him into singing something for me once he got better.

I saw as Lon'qu eventually relaxed while watching Lissa. Someone had been threatening Lissa's life recently so Chrom and I had put Lon'qu to shadow her. I also knew that Lissa had a huge crush on Lon'qu so I was hoping the two would become more comfortable with each other hopefully by the time they figured out the threats.

Yes, I was playing matchmaker and no, I really did not care that I was completely meddling.

I glanced at the stoic swordsman and saw the way he looked at Lissa. It made me smile a bit at how soft he was around her. Lissa finished up and gave Priam a sedative so he could sleep the two exiting after lon'qu and Priam grunted and nodded to each other. Must be a manly guy thing.

I walked up to the love of my life and brushed some of his dark hair out of his face as he gave me a loving look. I smiled at him and lightly kissed his temple the huge warrior shivering from the cold. I sighed and ran my hands through his beautiful and messy hair the man sighing in content.

"You're beautiful."

I blushed at the sleepy deep tone of Priam's voice as he looked at me lovingly. I shushed him and teased "It's just the fever telling you that."

I felt his hand reach for my cheek as he stated dead serious. "No, you are the most stunning creature I have ever met. You are more glorious and brighter than the stars. More striking than the goddess of beauty herself."

I felt my whole face turn red as I became flustered over his words. I leaned my head into my hand as I avoided the smug look he had on his face. Praim had found out that if he gave me enough compliments that I would become too embarrassed to function to his amusement and to my horror. I also thought it was payback for every time that I had called him out on blushing.

I blushed as Priam's deep laugh echoed through the tent that lead to him having a coughing fit.

"So, I heard from Lon'qu that you are a pretty decent singer. Rumors are gonna start spreading about the famed Priam. Maybe the desert bard's man will have some competition after all." I started mischievously.

I saw the navy haired man blush beat red as he growled. "That's ridicules."

I smiled as I teased. "Maybe when you get better you should sing something for me." I lightly ran my hand through his hair again.

I saw him stop and look at me his resolve crumbling as he sighed and declared "Fine."

I saw him blush slightly I smiled and bounced on my feet pumping my hand in the air as I cheered a little.

Priam slumped in bed and started shaking his jaw clacking against his teeth. I felt my heart ache at seeing him like this. I laid my hand on his cheek and then started to make my way back to my desk. I needed to draw up a few battle tactics for the next battle and Chrom needed them by tonight.

I felt a hand reach for mine. I looked down and stopped as I saw Priam avoiding my eyes. I smirked as he attempted to make a tough face.

He glanced up at me, he blushed as he asked.

"Could you lay next to me?" I blushed slightly at the notion but one look into his eyes had me pinned.

Oh, what was the harm?

I kissed his fore head and smiled stated. "Of course, but if you get me sick you have to answer to Chrom."

I added he thought it over for about a second and stated. "Deal."

I laughed as he surrounded me in blankets the two of us in a comfy cocoon I snuggled up next to him as his chattering teeth stopped. He surrounded his arms around me and kissed my head lightly as I reveled in his warmth.

I smiled up at him and blurted out. "I love you."

I looked at him to find that he had a wonderstruck look on his face that he always got when I told him I loved him. He rested his hand on my cheek as gently kissed me. I felt my heart grow warm as he broke away and lightly kissed my temple and whispered.

"I love you too."

I rested my head on his chest as I asked. "Can't we just elope? Forget about the wedding." I traced small circles into his clammy skin as he coughed out.

"Do you really want to tell Cordelia, Sully, and Olivia that? Not to mention Sully threatened me if I did elope with you she would stick my head on a pike and dance on my grave while waving it in the air." I felt his body go into a full out shiver.

"Okay maybe not." I quickly stated.

"Trust me it would give me great pleasure to take you to the nearest church and marry you." His serious tone made me smile.

"Even though that is possibly the most romantic thing you have ever said to me I'm not getting married to you when you're like this, sickie." I pinched the man's nose who instantly gave a grunt of annoyance as he rested his head in the crook of my neck.

I felt my heart flutter as I snuggled closer to him his huge arms embracing me.

"You know, I never thought I would ever find you."

I looked up at the navy haired fighter. "Same here. I guess we got pretty dang lucky."

He chuckled and hugged me tighter.

I saw his eyes drop a little bit as he yawned the hero slowly falling asleep. I smiled and kissed his cheek as I dozed off as well.

Work could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about how I didn't torture poor Robin in this fic?

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment! I love hearing from you!


End file.
